Down to Earth Family
by zachary.hearson
Summary: Family, one of the most important things a pony can have. It comes with Love, care, protection, but what about a young orange pegasus named Scootaloo who doesn't have one, and what will two mares do to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Down to Earth Family-Chapter 1**

Equestria, a beautiful land where ponies of all shapes and sizes lived in harmony, some would consider this place to be perfect, but even in a seemingly perfect place like this there are still problems. Even in such a land there is still sickness, there is still pain, and most of all there is still death, and that is where our story begins, in a sweet little town called Ponyville.

A town full of love and happiness, where many families of ponies have come to settle down. A small country town with all the basics, shops of all kinds, street venders selling there wears for all the ponies to buy, a library full of books for all to read.

This town was even home of the elements of harmony, surely there can't be any sadness here of all places, a community full of loving families, but what about those who have no family, for a young Pegasus filly with a sunset colored coat and a lovely purple mane this was all too real for her, surrounded by others but yet still all alone…

"Scootaloo" She looked up to see a yellow filly with a pink mane and cute pink bow running toward her, this is her best friend Applebloom youngest of the Apple family.

"Hi Applebloom what's up?" She asked stopping in her tracks.

"Well ah saw ya walk'n down the street and thought ah'd come see if y'all wanted to hang out?" answered trotting up next to her friend.

"Sure sounds like fun." Scootaloo replied with a practiced smile as they started trotting off toward Sweet Apple Acers, where the best apples in all of Equestria are grown.

The pair of fillies walked through the farm and into to the Cutie Mark Crusader club house. After they got settled in they started doing anything and everything they could think of to get there cutie marks, coloring, reading, pillow fighting, and wrestling but eventually the sun started to set and the day was coming to a close.

"Well ah better get goin afore Applejack gets to wonderin where ah am." Applebloom said before getting up and trotting out the door.

Scootaloo nodded and said "Ok I'll see you later Applebloom" as she herself started off toward Ponyville. While walking she couldn't stop thinking about how Applebloom had a family and how Sweetie Belle the third crusader had a family as well. 'It's not fair' she thought. 'Both my friends have families that love and care for them, why don't I? Am I just not good enough? I don't try to be a bad pony, and I'm not any worse than Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, and they both have a warm bed to sleep in, a big sister to tell them everything is all right when something bad happens, and Sweetie has a mom to kiss her on the forehead when she tucks her in at night.

She trotted through Ponyville, towards the outskirts of the city, and down a small hill to the Ponyville Cemetery; it was a dark foreboding place the air just seemed to change inside the gloomy place, the graves just as dismal as the rest of the cemetery. After she trotted through the maze of graves, she meekly crept up to a pair of graves and plopped down in front of them. She sighed heavily. "Hi mom, Hi dad, I came to see you." She whispered quietly to the graves, a single tear running down her face, "I wanted to tell you about my day. I hung out with Applebloom for a while she's a really good friend and I'm glad I met her and Sweetie Belle. I…I really miss you both." She said as she collapsed sobbing over her parent's graves.

After a little longer she stopped and said one last goodbye before she started trotting back to Ponyville. She walked down the main street past Sugar Cube Corner, then past a few more shops turned then went down an alley between two shops.

She trotted up to a small wooden crate and pulled back the cloth she draped over it as a door before going inside. It's wasn't a very spacious place, just big enough for her and her few belongings. Her scooter and wagon were over in a corner, next to them her bag with her school books. She walked to the center of the crate where a small pillow and her worn blanket lay.

She put her head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over herself. After a few minutes of being curled in her blanket she realized that, like most nights, sleep wasn't going to come easily. She rolled onto her back and looked through the hole in the top of the box at the night sky full of stars and Luna's moon. Suddenly, a flash of light shined as a shooting star streaked across the sky. Scootaloo bowed her head and wished for the one thing she always wished for since her parent's deaths, a Family of her own. She then rolled over onto her side, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**The next day, **

On the outskirts of Ponyville in a cloud house with beautiful rainbow waterfalls stirred a cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow mane she was named for. With a grumble she rolled over and got out of her cloud bed. She shook her head trying to wake up as she she trotted over to her bathroom and took a shower. She walked out looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her reflection, she then shock herself of the excess water, and flipped her mane bringing it back to its messy normal appearance. She looked back in the mirror and smiled "Perfect" she said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

She walked over to the table and grabbed an apple, bringing her thoughts to a certain pony that has been on her mind recently, Applejack. 'Why have I been thinking about her so much? I mean yeah she is pretty awesome. Not near as awesome as me, but what is it about her…' her thoughts starting to form on all the things she loved about Applejack, 'well she has a really cute smile…did I just think that, not awesome, her hay blonde mane, that sweet accent of hers, that hard toned flank'. Her wings suddenly became fully extended as her face turned as red as parts of her mane. 'Well great now I'm having those types of thoughts about her, what has gotten into me?"

She sighed then started eating the apple hoping that if she got rid of it she could get her mind off Applejack. 'The sooner I get flying the sooner it'll be out of my mind' she thought finishing the last of the apple and starting her preflight stretches. She walked up to the door and leaped out spreading her wings, as a familiar rush of adrenaline rushed through her she sored through the air with ease and grace. "Well I guess I should get started clearing the clouds, and then I can take a nap." She said as she kicked some clouds in her way and blasted through the sky, a rainbow following her flight.

**Elsewhere at Sweet Apple Acers**

Applejack was hard at work in her daily routine of bucking apples; she spun around and delivered another kick to the nearest tree, and down came a cascade of apples. Applebloom quickly ran up and started picking up the apples and putting them into baskets.

"Applebloom what's the hurry they ain't gona wither in just a few minutes" Applejack asked her little sister trotting closer to her.

"Well me and the Girls are gonna go tryn get are cutie marks so ah wanted to get my chores out of the way faster." She answered putting the last of the apples in the baskets.

"We'll all rite y'all can go as soon as you're done with them apples." Applejack said as she walked over to the next tree and bucked it.

"Thanks sis" Applebloom said as she ran to do her next set of chores.

Applejack smiled 'well Ah guess Ah better be getting out and sellin some apples' she thought as she walked in the direction of the barn. She went in and started getting the cart filled up. She got into the harness, and started trotting off toward Ponyville. As she walked through town she greeted every pony she saw with a smile and a howdy knowing most of them by name. She ended up at the center of town, where all the shops and venders were set up, and where all the ponies came to get what they needed. Applejack got out of the harness and started setting up shop.

It was about this time that a certain cyan Pegasus pony flew overhead "Hey Applejack, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed in front of the apple stand.

"Oh not much how bout yawl, the weather sure looks nice, your doin a humdinger of a good job there Rainbow." Applejack replied with a smile for her friend.

"Yah thanks, so I've been working on some new moves and I was wondering if your free later so that maybe you would like to…I don't know hang out".

"Sure thing Sugar Cube Ahd love to, as soon as ah get done here at the stand, why don't you meet me on the hill outside the north part of town?"

"Sure sounds awesome, I'll see you then AJ" Rainbow dash said as she jumped up and flew off 'Cool she's going to come watch me strut my stuff…why do I care so much? I should probably go talk to somepony about this, but who' Twilight was her first choice but she quickly dismissed that thought 'she wouldn't know what to do unless it was in a book somewhere.' Rarity 'Nah that's no good either she would probably gossip about it to everypony.' Pinkie Pie? 'Wouldn't be able to understand her, even if she did give me good advice.' so that just left Fluttershy

"Perfect" She yelled out, swiftly changing direction with a twist of her body and headed straight towards Fluttershy's place.

Fluttershy's home was a quaint little house with a grass roof and yellow walls, nestled just outside of the Everfree forest, it's always surrounded by many borrows and nests of all the animals that Fluttershy cares for. Rainbow Dash walked up to the house and lightly knocked on the door.

After a few moments of waiting the door opened slightly and a pale blue eye came into view from the crack in the door.

"Oh Rainbow, how are you doing, is there something I can help you with?" Fluttershy asked opening the door the rest of the way and smiling sweetly.

"Ya about that, do you mind if I come in?" Rainbow replied as she slumped her shoulders with a troubled look on her face.

"Of course, come in" Fluttershy said as she moved out of the way and Rainbow Dash walked into her living room. "Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks I'm good I just…," she said as she sat down on Fluttershy's couch letting out a pent up sigh. "I just really need to get something off my chest, and you're the only pony I can turn to."

"Oh my, is everything ok? Did something happen to you?" Fluttershy blurted out more hurriedly then she usually talked. She quickly sat down next to Rainbow, ready to comfort her.

"Well you see I've been, oh how to say this…having different feeling about one of our friends recently." Rainbow said struggling to find the right words to describe her predicament.

"What type of feelings? Do you not like one of our friends anymore?" Fluttershy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, no actually more of the opposite I guess."

"What do you mean?" she asked with an even more puzzled look on her face. "And which one of our friends are you talking about?"

Rainbow hesitated and then she let out one more pint up sigh and the dam broke. "It's Applejack, the past few days I've been thinking about her nonstop, and no matter where I go or what I look at something always reminds me of her. Fluttershy what wrong with me?" Rainbow said almost in tears with a look of anguish on her face.

Fluttershy squealed happily and quickly drug Rainbow Dash into a soft comforting hug. "Oh Rainbow Don't you see? You're in love with Applejack."

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with a look of disbelief 'Do I love Applejack? That would explain everything' "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. Fluttershy what do I do now?" Rainbow Dash asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well I suppose you should tell her… if you want to that is, you do want to don't you?" Fluttershy asked meekly removing herself from the hug.

"Are you insane I can't tell her how I feel, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I tell her and she hates me, I…I can't, I can't do it Fluttershy."

Fluttershy just looked at Rainbow Dash with a look of soft compassion "But what if she feels the same way then you can be together, and you can both be happy." Fluttershy said smiling warmly and fluttering her wings to emphases her point.

Rainbow Dash sat there for a good five minutes before she finally nodded. "Your right I am the Dash I can do this, I'm going to tell her at the hill as soon as she gets there." Rainbow dash said flaring her wings, her confidence returning in a flash. "Thanks Fluttershy I've gotta dash!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk as she jumped through the window and rocketed toward the spot where she's to meet Applejack.

**On The Path to the Hill**

Applejack trotted up the path toward the outskirts of Ponyville admiring the early autumn weather, and the beautiful scenery that comes with it. 'Well it sure is a might pretty out today.' Applejack thought as she looked up at trees of all different colors.

'Sure am glad Rainbow wanted me to com'n see her out here, haven't had much time ta spend with her since harvest season started. Ah sure have been missen her a hole heap of a lot…that's strange why have ah been missen Rainbow so much? Ah mean I see her every other day up in the sky clearn the clouds with them majestic strong wings of hers….'

Applejack stopped and shock her head violently 'what the hay, Why am ah thinkin about Rainbow like that? Ah can't be doin that, my barn door don't swing that way. Does it?' Applejack pondered about this for a second, contemplating in complete silence, when she heard a very familiar scratchy voice.

"Hey Applejack, up here" Applejack looked up to where the voice was coming from, and her heart started beating through her chest as she looked, and saw Rainbow Dash hovering just above the ground. The sun setting just behind her mixed with her rainbow colored mane gave her an almost angel-like glow. 'Wow look at her she's…dazzlin.'

"Well Howdy there Rainbow how yawl doin?" Applejack asked with a hint of excitement in her voice to see the cyan pegasus. "Yawl ready to show me your new moves?"

"Yap, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about first." Rainbow said coming to a landing. Rainbow's heart started racing and she started nervously kicking dirt with her front hoofs.

"Sure thing Sugar Cube what do yah need to talk with me about?" Applejack asked as she gave Rainbow a kind smile.

Rainbow Dash let out a pent up breath "Ok here it goes….Applejack I…."

Through her thudding heart Applejack heard something that clicked somewhere in her mind. "Wait Sugar Cube, do you hear that?" Applejack interrupted lifting a hoof to silence Rainbow dash.

Rainbow stopped and listened, after a few seconds of waiting she heard it, it was faint, but it sounded like somepony was crying. Both ponies looked around and noticed the sound was coming from the nearby graveyard.

The two looked at each other with a look of confusion, but after a moment's hesitation Rainbow started trotting toward the graveyard. Applejack watched for a moment and then followed after her friend. The pair trotted slowly through the dismal place, through row after row of faded tombstones. Each with a name and a cutie mark representing the pony buried beneath. They finally came to the source of the crying, a little orange filly with a purple mane.

"Rainbow, is that Scootaloo?" Applejack asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yah it is, but what is she doing here, it's getting late. Why is she not at home?" Rainbow asked her voice full of concern for the young filly.

"Ah don't know, but ah'm gona find out." Applejack said walking slowly up to Scootaloo. "Hey there Sugar Cube, what are ya doin out here so late?"

Scootaloo Looked up and saw Applejack, her ears flattened against her head, and a look of pure horror came over her face.


	2. Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

Chapter 2 - Biting off more than you can chew

"Scootaloo, what's wrong?" Applejack asked, looking down at the little filly, concern showing in her eyes.

Scootaloo jumped up and started running as fast as her small legs could carry her, tears still streaming down her face as she zigzagged through the maze of tombstones trying to get away.

"Rainbow, get her!" Applejack yelled, trying to keep pace with the fast moving filly.

"On it," Rainbow answered with a salute, before quickly leaping into the air and unfolding her wings. She flew effortlessly after the young filly, quickly gaining on her. It was a lot easier for Rainbow Dash to keep up with her, and after a few more seconds of chasing, Dash dove downwards, tackling the young pegasus to the ground.

Scootaloo struggled, buzzing her wings to try and get away from Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash just gripped the little filly in her hooves tighter. Eventually the filly gave up and laid there looking up at her idol, her ears flattened against her head and she looked down knowing that she was caught.

"Scootaloo, what is going on? Why are you running away from me and Applejack?" Rainbow asked, a mixture of concern and annoyance in her voice.

Applejack trotted up next to Rainbow and looked down at the scared filly.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you, but you need to tell us what's goin' on. It's gettin' late... why aren't you home with your family?" Applejack asked, sitting down next to Rainbow dash.

The words seemed to strike Scootaloo, almost like a physical blow. She glanced at Applejack, then at Dash, who let go of Scoots so that she could get up. She sat down in front of the two, not willing to make eye contact, her front hoof playing with the dirt as a nervous tension fell over them. After a few more seconds, Scootaloo relented. "I…I can't go home."

"Why not, is something wrong? Do I have to go have a talk with your parents?" Rainbow asked, unfolding her wings ready to snap into action.

"NO! No it's not that…I can't go home because…Because I don't have one," Scootaloo said, her head dropping, not wanting to see the look the two older mares were giving her.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other, sharing a look of surprise and confusion. "What do you mean you can't go home, and where are your parents?" Rainbow Dash asked, before stepping closer to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo let out a sigh and started trotting back to where the two mares had found her. Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave each other a look of apprehension before trotting after her. After a few moments, the bright orange filly came to a stop and pointed with her hoof at a pair of graves.

The graves looked no different than any other, each with a cutie mark, and a few words about the deceased ponies. One had a sun peeking out of a cloud, the other a hammer and screwdriver crossed together.

Rainbow and Applejack both let out a gasp as it finally dawned on both of them. Scootaloo was an orphan. Both mares stood, their mouths agape, trying to swallow this new information that bombarded them. After a few more seconds, Rainbow Dash ran over and put her front legs around her number one fan, and held her tightly in a comforting hug.

"Oh my gosh Scoots, why didn't you tell anypony about this?" Rainbow asked as she looked down at her number one fan, fighting back the tears that were trying to force their way out. She couldn't get sappy in front of Applejack, no matter how heart wrenching this was.

Scootaloo refused to make eye contact. She kept her eyes locked on the ground, thinking about what to say. She looked up at Rainbow Dash, and with a voice filled with sorrow replied, "Why should I? So that I can get dragged back to an orphanage far away, away from Ponyville, my friends, my school... besides, nopony would want me. I'm a pegasus that can't fly, I don't have a cutie mark, and I have no worthwhile talent. Why would anypony want to adopt me?"

"NO!" Rainbow exclaimed, flaring her wings for emphasis. Scootaloo jumped, looked into Rainbow's eyes shaking. "You are not worthless, you are a very special little pony, and somepony does care about you… I do," Rainbow said bending down and nuzzling her affectionately.

"You…you do?" Scootaloo said, her mouth dropping open in disbelief.

"That's right, and ah do too," Applejack said as she trotted over and nuzzled Scootaloo, giving her one of her trademark country smiles.

"You both really care about me?" Scootaloo asked in a dazed voice, looking from one to the other.

"Sure we do, not only both of us, but you also have the rest of the gang, and you have two of the coolest friends to back you up," Rainbow said her cocky smile on her face. "But squirt, how long have you been on your own, and what happened to your parents?"

Scootaloo tensed up suddenly and looked down. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other, and then back down at the purple manned filly, whose newfound delight had seemingly evaporated.

"It's okay sugar cube, yah don't need to feel forced to tell us if you don't want to," Applejack said, trying to comfort her, sensing that she had probably hit a sensitive topic.

"I guess I would have to tell somepony sooner or later," Scootaloo said, looking up at the two older ponies. "Well... I suppose it all started when I was born. My mom's name was Sun Ray, she was a pegasus like me. She had an orange coat and a blazing red mane."

"Wait... Sun Ray... as in the Wonder Bolt 'Sun Ray'...? Your mom was a Wonder Bolt?" Rainbow exclaimed, looking down at Scootaloo. The small filly nodded as Rainbow continued enthusiastically. She was clearly a big fan of this Sun Ray pony... Applejack couldn't help but feel the teeniest, tiniest bit jealous of the rainbow manned pegasus's infatuation.

"She was one of the greatest and most daring fliers in all of Wonder Bolt history! Like oh my gosh Applejack! She had this one move called the Blaze of Glory; it's what I based my Buccaneer Blitz on. She was the coolest Wonder Bolt ever, until…the accident." Rainbow trailed off as she looked down at Scootaloo, realizing what that meant to the little filly.

"So what happened in the accident?" Applejack asked. Seeing as she had zero interest in those flying showstoppers, being an earth pony and all, it wasn't surprising to the two pegasi that she didn't know about the horrible accident. She glanced down to look at Scootaloo, putting a reassuring hoof on her shoulder.

"Well, a few years after I was born, she was doing a show, trying out a new stunt. She was performing some high-speed loops, and the air pressure was too much. One of her wings broke, and she crash landed going at terminal velocity." Scootaloo rushed through the description, stopping as new tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both leaned down and gave Scootaloo a comforting nuzzle, giving her the strength to go on.

"After the crash, they rushed my mom to the hospital as fast as possible, but her injuries were too severe. She died only a few hours after the crash. I was at home with dad; he had a shop at home that he worked at. He was a 'fix-it' pony; my dad could fix or repair anything that a pony would bring to him. But when we got the news that Mommy was dead… something changed in him. Everypony was really nice at first, there were hundreds of ponies that came and gave their condolences, but after a while... nopony really cared anymore."

"Well that's just awful, how could they not care anymore. Shoot, yah even told us she was a Wonder Bolt. Why would them ponies stop carin'?" Applejack asked, stomping her hoof on the ground in irritation.

"It was probably the media. They're just looking for the next big thing so that they can make the most bits," Rainbow Dash remarked, rolling her eyes as she crossed her front legs over her chest.

"Well that still don't make it right," Applejack retorted with a huff. "Ah'm sorry, Scootaloo. Please, keep on goin'."

Scootaloo nodded, and after a few moments of clearing her thoughts, she continued where she left off. "After that, Daddy just seemed to give up. I guess Mommy's death was too hard for him to accept; he would stay out all night, and would smell really bad when he got home in the morning. Then about a year ago I got home from school, and I went inside and he was just lying there on the floor. When I saw him there I panicked, and ran outside trying to find somepony to help, but Daddy was already dead. So after the funeral they took me to an orphanage in Canterlot. Every day all the other ponies would make fun of me because I didn't know how to fly. So I ran away, came across Ponyville, and I've been here on my own ever since. Nopony even came to look for me."

"That's just awful; no wonder yah went and ran off. So Scootaloo... how long has it been since y'all ran away from the orphanage?" Applejack asked, a curious and concerned look etched across her face.

Scootaloo paused and thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "... I guess it's been about six months now..."

"Wait, Scoots... you've been out on your own for six months? Where have you been living?" Rainbow Dash asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well I've been living in a wooden crate between two shops downtown... But its fine I'm doing okay you both don't have to worry about me," Scootaloo rushed again, hurriedly waving a hoof as an attempt to brush the subject off.

Both Rainbow and Applejack's mouths dropped open in shock. They both stood there, just staring at her. "How could such a young filly survive that long by herself...I've got to do something!" Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Scoots, you can't keep living all alone in some crate," Rainbow said, looking down at Scootaloo with a stern look on her face. Scootaloo looked down in pity, knowing what was coming next. Or so she thought.

"So, that's why you'll be staying with me," Rainbow Dash announced in a prideful tone.

Scootaloo's head shot up in surprise, she stared at Rainbow Dash, her delight instantly returning. "Really, you mean it?" Scootaloo asked, her wings buzzing in excitement.

"Yap, I sure do!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash just as surprised as Scootaloo. "Uh, Rainbow, could ah speak with you for a minute?" Applejack asked, tilting her head to a random spot a few yards away.

"Sure thing," Rainbow Dash said trotting over near to the spot Applejack had motioned to. "So what's up, is there something wrong?" she asked, stopping in front of Applejack.

"Rainbow, are you sure about takin' in Scootaloo?" Applejack asked, giving Rainbow a worried look.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow Dash responded, raising an eyebrow in a question.

"Rainbow, you know that takin' care of a filly is a lot of hard work, and it takes a whole heap of responsibility."

"Yeah so? You think I'm not responsible enough?" Dash slit her eyes competitively at her 'opponent,' taking her statement as a challenge rather than heartfelt worries, for both Rainbow and Scoot.

"No, but what ah do think is that y'all are bitin' off more than yah can chew. Y'all've never raised a filly before, and ah don't think you're prepared for it. Besides, how yah gonna support her? Y'all hardly make enough bits fer yerself as it is."

"I'll manage, it can't be that bad," Rainbow replied, coolly brushing aside Applejack's observation.

"Maybe, but why couldn't she come live at the farm, we've got plenty of room, and one more mouth to feed wouldn't hurt Granny none."

"You really don't think I can handle this, do you," Rainbow Dash retorted icily, glaring at Applejack. It hurt Dash to know that AJ couldn't trust her, making her look bad when she was trying to be a mature adult. This was ironic considering she was arguing like a filly. "Well I'll show you that I can do this with no problem!" Rainbow yelled, her competitive nature causing her temper to get the best of her.

Applejack took a pace back from the force of Rainbow's reply. "Well alright, if you think you can, than ah will support you in this, but if yah need any help just let me know," Applejack said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible, despite how the pegasus in front of her was acting.

Rainbow looked at Applejack and realized she may have been out of line. "I'm sorry AJ; I've just been having a lot of stress recently," Rainbow Dash responded, her thoughts drifting back to her recent discovery of the feelings she had for the mare in front of her.

"It's alright, is that what you wanted to talk with me about tonight?" Applejack asked, tilting her head and smiling kindly at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry. Things kind of got... interrupted," Rainbow said, as she glanced over at Scootaloo with a grin. Who, for her part, was sitting and waiting for the two mares to finish their conversation.

"It's alright Sugar Cube. Any time you need to talk, yah know ah'm there for yah," Applejack said as she crossed her front hoofs.

"Yeah, and that's one of the many things I love about you Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, smiling at the small filly that waved at her.

Applejack's eyes shot open in surprise. "Uh, Rainbow, what did you just say?" Applejack asked, tilting her head.

Rainbow Dash's eyes rivaled Applejack's in size, as she realized that she had just said what she was thinking out loud. "Uh…nothing, well I better get going it's getting late and uh I've got to get Scoots settled in umm bye Applejack," Rainbow Dash hurriedly responded, almost as quickly as she flew over, and picked up Scootaloo. "You ready Scoots?" Rainbow asked, looking down at her passenger.

Scootaloo nodded and Rainbow flew off back to Ponyville. Leaving a very stunned and confused Applejack still standing where Dash had left her. "Did she say she loves me?" Applejack said to no one in particular. Her head started swimming with thoughts of Rainbow Dash, and her face became as red as the apples on her flank.

She immediately started galloping toward Ponyville. It was just after dark, so most ponies were already in their home getting ready to go to sleep. That fact did little to hinder Applejack's pace as she thundered down the town, and right up to a carousal shaped building. She went to the front door and started hammering away with her hoof.

After a few minutes a blue light glowed around the door, opening it and revealing a disheveled white unicorn on the other side.

Rarity looked at Applejack and let out a gasp. "Applejack, darling what happened? You look simply dreadful!" Rarity said, a look of worry for her friend on her face.

"Rarity, ah… ah think ah'm in love with Rainbow."


	3. Just a Normal Earth Pony

Chapter 3- Just a Normal Earth Pony

Rarity's eyes widened in surprise as the full weight of what Applejack had said ran its way through her frazzled mind. "Oh my stars, please Applejack, come in and explain what exactly brought about this…revelation about Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, ushering the other mare into her shop.

Applejack walked into the shop and took a seat on one of Rarity's many soft coaches. She looked pained, trying to find the right words to explain how this had all come about. "Well ah don't rightly know when I started having these feelings for Rainbow." Applejack looked down, a dejected look marring her features.

Rarity quickly trotted over to the couch across from Applejack and sat down. "It's alright darling, just take your time," Rarity said as she smiled, and put a reassuring hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "Maybe you should just start with what happened with her today?"

Applejack looked up and gave Rarity a weak smile. "Alright, that sounds like a good enough place to start. Well the day started like every other day, Big Mac and ah was apple buckin' while Applebloom was pickin' up the fruit. After Applebloom got done she asked if she could go crusadin' with your sister and Scootaloo."

Rarity nodded and said, "Yes I remember that, I was watching Sweetie, and she asked if she could go with the girls around one in the afternoon. I had nothing for her to do and I have several orders to complete so I told her to go on." Rarity rubbed under her chin recalling the scene. "So then what happened?" Rarity asked, bidding Applejack to go on.

"Well then ah got the cart and went out to the market to sell some apples like ah always do. Then a few minutes after ah got all set up Rainbow showed up and we started talkin', and she asked if ah could hang out and watch some of her new moves. Ah told her that ah would meet her up on the hill north of town, after ah got done sell the apples. Then she flew off, and ah started thinkin' about her."

"What type of thoughts were you having about Rainbow Dash?" Rarity interrupted, giving Applejack a questioning glance as she sensed that they were starting to get somewhere.

Applejack's checks reddened a little in embarrassment as she recalled the thoughts she had been having about Rainbow Dash. "Well ah mostly thought about how pretty and graceful she is, flyin' around in all them amazing patterns like she does." She stopped as she noticed that Rarity had a smile on her face threatening to split it in two. "Uh Rarity, why are y'all lookin' at me like that?"

"Oh darling I just think it's so marvelous how romantically you think about Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, gazing dreamily at the other pony. Maybe she should be gazing out into space? If she's gazing at Applejack, the implication is that

"Whoa there nelly, ah haven't even figured out if I love Rainbow, or if my barn door even swings that way," Applejack said loudly as her face turned as red as the apples on her flank.

"But Applejack, it's oh so obvious that you're in love with her. As a matter of fact I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. All those times that you two would get into scuffles, or would fight about something trivial now makes so much more sense," Rarity said as she warmed to her theme.

Applejack was taken aback by this. "Is it really so obvious? Do ah really love Rainbow? Ah mean she is the most beautiful mare ah've ever seen, and she's really fun to be around, she's loyal, strong, always pushin' me to be my best…" Applejack thought to herself as she started to smile, as the image of Rainbow Dash, flashing that cocky grin of hers and hovering just above the ground, made its way through her mind's eye.

She was quickly brought out of it by a sudden squeal of delight from Rarity. "Oh I bet you're thinking about her right now aren't you?" Rarity said in more of a statement then a question as she clapped her front hooves together in glee.

Applejack's checks darkened even more as she realized Rarity had found her out.

After a little longer Rarity calmed down and gave Applejack a puzzled look. "Even though, so far this doesn't explain why you came here in such a hurry, so please continue, and I shall try to refrain from interrupting you further," Rarity said her face becoming serious.

"Alright where was ah?" Applejack asked herself, finally becoming able to bring her emotions under control.

"The market."

"Yeah that's right, well nothin' really intresin' happened after Rainbow left. It was a pretty normal day at the market as far as ah reckon," Applejack said waving a hoof. "So I took the cart back to the farm and started off to the hill to meet Rainbow. It was around seven so the sun was startin' to set. Then ah started having more of them thoughts about how majestic Rainbow looks when she's flyin'. Then ah heard Rainbow, and I looked up…and the sun was settin' behind her just right, and it just seemed to make her glow."

Rarity raised an eyebrow and gave Applejack a smile that said "I told you so."

Applejack ignored Rarity and continued, "So ah walked up to her and we started talkin', and she was about to tell me somethin' important, but then ah heard somethen', and ah stopped her. We listened for a bit and we both realized that it was somepony cryin'."

"Crying?" Rarity interrupted, a confused look on her face, "Who was crying out near the hill?"

"That's just what Rainbow Dash and ah was wonderin' when we heard it. So we looked around and realized it was coming from the graveyard. We both looked at each other then we went in to find out who was cryin', and when we got there we found Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo, what was she doing out there at that hour? Shouldn't she be at home with her family?" Rarity asked, surprise heavy in her voice.

"That's exactly what Rainbow and ah thought. After talkin' about it for a few minutes I decided ah was gonna go and talk to her, but when I walked up and asked her what she was doin' she got scared, and took off runnin' as fast as she could. So Rainbow and ah went after her, Rainbow caught her pretty easily and we asked her why she was runnin' from us and why she wasn't at home. She took a while to answer, but she told us she couldn't go home."

"Why couldn't she go home?" Rarity asked a puzzled look returning to her face.

"That's what I asked her, but when ah did she didn't say anything, she just led us back to the spot where we found her and she pointed to a pair of graves…her parent's graves."

Rarity's eyes opened wide as she let out a gasp. "Oh my goodness, you mean to say that little Scootaloo is an orphan?" Applejack sadly nodded her head in reply. "How long has she been alone, and where has she been living?" Rarity asked, quickly pressing Applejack for information.

"Well, her mom died a few years back, and she said her dad died about a year ago. She also said that she ran away from the orphanage in Canterlot, and came back here six months ago, and as for where she's been livin', she told us that she's been livin' in a create between some shops downtown," Applejack said, recalling the sad place that her and Rarity's sisters' best friend lived.

Rarity raised a hoof up to her lips as she gasped again, almost in tears. "Oh that poor little girl filly, how could I not have noticed something was wrong? Applejack, where is she now? Don't tell me you just left her there," Rarity said, giving Applejack a worried look.

"Course not; Rainbow said that she would take her in," Applejack said as she waved a hoof to try and dispel the worry that seemed to be radiating off of Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash. You left her with Rainbow Dash. Applejack, surely you know that Rainbow has never taken care of a filly before. I mean it's so much responsibility, are you sure that this was a good idea?" Rarity declared, a slight heat in her voice.

"Well no, ah don't think it's such a good idea. As a matter of fact ah pulled her aside, and told her somethin' along the same lines, but when ah told her that she got real defensive. She thought I was tellin' her that she wasn't good enough, and thought I was challengin' her," Applejack said more tentatively than she had been, as though she was approaching a touchy subject. "Ah told her that wasn't what ah meant by it, and that I would support her in this decision, and if she needed any help all she had to do was come and ask. She calmed down after that, and apologized for goin' out a line…and that's when she said somethin' real strange," Applejack recalled as she tapped her hoof against her chin thoughtfully.

Rarity raised an elegant eyebrow in question and asked, "What do you mean strange?"

Applejack blushed, and suddenly found something on the floor very interesting as she looked down at it for a few minutes. Finally she looked up and noticed Rarity was still staring at her and was waiting for an answer. After a few more seconds she relented. "Well after I told her she could always come and talk to me…she said that was one of the many things she loved about me."

Applejack was quickly interrupted by a squeal of excitement from Rarity. "Oh Applejack, this is just wonderful, it's just like one of those love novels that I read a few months ago!" Rarity exclaimed, clapping her hooves together in delight at this turn in their conversation.

"What do yah mean?" Applejack asked, a slight hint of melancholy in her voice.

Rarity paused, suddenly noticing the change in Applejack's mood. "Well you love Rainbow Dash, and it's obvious that she loves you back…"

"Rarity, that don't prove nothin'," Applejack interrupted, "Besides, why would Rainbow love me? Ah'm just a normal, simple, earth pony whose dream is workin' on an apple farm for the rest of my life, and she's a pegasus, that's trainin' to join the Wonderbolts. There's just no way that she would fall in love with me. Ah'd be tyin' her down, and ah…ah just can't do that to her," Applejack said as she started to fight back the tears forcing their way through her closed eyes.

Rarity quickly got up and trotted over to Applejack, and put her in a kind caring hug. "Oh Applejack, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you felt this way."

"Ah know yah didn't," Applejack said sniffling back long held back tears. "Oh Rarity ah've felt like this ever since her and ah ran together in White Tale Woods. But every time ah've thought about it, ah kept thinkin' bout how ah would be getin' in the way of her dream, and ah decided that…ah just couldn't do that," Applejack said as she cried into Rarity.

"But Applejack, it's not fair to you, or your feelings to keep hiding them like this," Rarity said as she gently nuzzled against Applejack trying to help comfort her. "Besides, if you and Rainbow Dash really do love each other then you'll find a way. You both are smart ponies, and I'm sure that you could work something out," Rarity said giving Applejack a reassuring smile.

Applejack wiped the last of her tears away with a hoof, and smiled back at Rarity. "Thanks Rarity, ah needed that."

"It's no trouble at all Applejack, do you need anything else? I could make some tea, or get you something to eat," Rarity said as she let go of Applejack, and started trotting off toward the kitchen.

"Nah that's alright ah'm fine; besides, ah better be gettin' back to the farm. It's gettin' late, and I have a lot of work tomorrow," Applejack said as she got up off the couch and started trotting to the door.

"I suppose, but just remember if you ever need a friend to talk to don't hesitate to ask," Rarity said as she opened the door with her magic.

"Thanks again Rarity and ah will," Applejack said, giving Rarity one last wave good bye before trotting off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

She didn't run into anypony else, most of them being at home asleep by now. All she had was the soft sound of her hooves against the ground and the soft breeze running through the trees. After a few more minutes of walking she made it home. Careful not to wake the rest of the family she quietly trotted through the front door, up the stairs and into her room. Once there she put her trusty Stetson on one of the bedposts, and crawled into bed.

Before she drifted off to sleep she took one last look out her window, seeing Rainbow Dash's house in the distance she smiled.

"Ah sure hope her and Scootaloo are havin' a good first night together," she said quietly to herself. She rolled over, and started breathing evenly as sleep overtook her, her dreams filled with rainbows.


	4. A Night With Rainbow Dash

Chapter 4-A Night with Rainbow Dash

Little did Applejack know that the exact opposite was happening with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash's first night together.

The night started off great; Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo back to her box to pick up her stuff, and then took her to the most awesome house in all of Equestria…Hers .

"Well Scoots here we are, so what do you think?" Rainbow Dash asked the little filly on her back, pride radiating from her voice as she landed on the cloud step in front of her porch.

Scootaloo's mouth hung open as she took in the sight before her. She had seen Rainbow Dash's house from the ground, but in the sky it was a whole new experience. The clouds were perfectly sculpted into columns, with waterfalls the colors of the rainbow running down the side. After a few more seconds of taking it all in there was only one word that Scootaloo could think of to describe it. "This is awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed as her wings buzzed in excitement.

Rainbow Dash smiled and ruffled the little filly's mane. "Well I'm glad to hear that. You ready to go inside and make yourself at home?" Rainbow Dash asked as she reached her front hoof out and opened the front door.

Scootaloo nodded her head frantically at the invitation, and trotted inside. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sights around her. All and all it was a pretty normal house, at least as normal as a house made out of clouds can be. There were a few pictures on the walls, mostly of Rainbow Dash doing something with her friends, or of her performing a death defying stunt. There were also some trophies and other awards Rainbow had won from competitions like the best young fliers competition. As well as some miscellaneous Wonder Bolt collectables.

To Rainbow Dash all of these things were normal almost mundane, but to Scootaloo these where the coolest things in all of Equestria. Then Scootaloo's expression changed from one of excitement to confusion as she looked down at the strange feeling coming from beneth her hooves. She gasped, because for the first time she realized that she was standing on a cloud.

"Is this your first time on a cloud scoots?" Rainbow Dash asked as she trotted up next to the little filly.

Scootaloo looked up at her idol and nodded. She then jumped up and down a few times, enjoying the feeling of the soft fluffiness of the clouds beneath her hooves. After she got comfortable with how the clouds felt she started jumping around Rainbow Dash, all thoughts of her sadness from being alone long gone.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome isn't it?" Rainbow Dash said watching the little filly having the time of her life. "Hey squirt come on, I'll show you to your room."

"I…I get my own room?" Scootaloo asked as she stopped in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah of course you do squirt." Rainbow Dash said as she trotted toward the stairs leading to the second floor.

Scootaloo smiled and started trotting after Rainbow Dash. They made their way up the winding stair case to the second floor of the cloud house. The second floor was much smaller than the first floor. The second floor was mostly just a long, wide hallway with four doors, two on each side of the hall. Rainbow Dash stopped in front of the first door and waved a hoof in its direction.

"This is my room, over there is the bathroom." Rainbow Dash said pointing at the door on the same side of the hall as her room. "And over here" Rainbow said as she opened the door to the room just opposite her own "will be your room."

Scootaloo tentatively trotted inside and looked around the room. It was plain compared to the rest of the house, with only a bed and a small desk in the corner, but to Scootaloo it was the best room ever. Scootaloo grinned widely, and ran up to the bed. She jumped up on to it and started bouncing up and down while laughing with glee.

"So what do you think Scoots?" Rainbow Dash asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"It's great Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said as she jumped of the bed.

"Good I'm glad you like it scoots. Well it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow so you should probably be going to bed."

"Ah, but Rainbow Dash I'm not even tired yet." Scootaloo wined as her wings drooped at her sides.

Rainbow Dash was somewhat taken aback by Scootaloo's response. She wasn't used to dealing with kids let alone having to take care of one. "Well I think it's time for you to go to bed. Why don't you go ahead and get into bed and I'll tuck you in" Rainbow said with a little bit more force.

"But Rainbow Dash, I usually don't go to bed for another hour at least." Scootaloo pleaded.

"No buts, this is my house and these are my rules. So it's time for you to go to bed." Rainbow Dash said stomping her hoof down to emphasize the point.

"Alright I'll go to bed…If you can catch me!" Scootaloo said before she dived quickly between Rainbow Dash's legs.

"Hey get back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she spun around and gave chase after the little filly.

While Rainbow Dash was the best young flier in Equestria, and arguably the fastest flier in all of Equestria as well, that generally took place in the open sky with little to no obstacles. Not in a confined space like her own house, where it turns out Scootaloo being smaller had the advantage. Which Rainbow Dash quickly found out.

Scootaloo ran back down the stairs as fast as her short legs could carry her, laughing loudly as she did. Rainbow Dash made it to the top or the stairs about at the same time that Scootaloo made it to the bottom. Rainbow unfurled her wings, and flew down the stairs, making up a lot of ground on her young adversary. When Rainbow got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around and saw Scootaloo running towards the kitchen.

"I've got you now squirt." Rainbow yelled in triumph as she took flight once again and flew towards her kitchen.

Scootaloo looked back at the older mare and gave her a sly grin, before she swiftly bucked the door shut.

Rainbow Dash tried to stop at the last minute, but she was going too fast, and she collided with the door making a small thud. Rainbow Dash shook her head, and leapt to her hooves. She kicked the door open with her front hoof and trotted inside. She looked around not seeing any sign of Scootaloo.

"I know you're in her Squirt." Rainbow Dash said as she paced around the room. "There is only one door in and out of this room so you have to be hiding somewhere." Rainbow said as she peaked under the table and looked through some of the lower cabinets. Finally she caught a glimpse of purple protruding from one of her upper shelves. She quietly crept up to the door and threw it open "Aha I've got you now…" Her irises shrunk when she saw Scootaloo with two open bags of flower on each side of her, and her wings open ready to flap.

Scootaloo wasted no time in flapping her wings vigorously, sending two massive clouds of flour bellowing out of the cabinet, covering Rainbow Dash and most of her kitchen in the white powder. Before the dust settled Scootaloo jumped out of the cabinet on to the floor and ran out of the kitchen laughing as she went.

"You can't catch me that easily." Scootaloo called as she made her way through Rainbow Dash's massive living room.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and let out a groan as she looked around her kitchen. She opened her wings and flapped them once, removing most of the flour from her fur. She then galloped into the living room and looked around for Scootaloo.

She once again caught a glimpse of Scootaloo heading back up the stairs. "Oh no you don't." Rainbow yelled as she flew at full speed up the stairs and into the hallway. She quickly looked around and noticed that the door to her room was open. Rainbow Dash smiled and easily trotted into her bedroom and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, but she was once bitten twice shy. She first opened her closet and dove to the side, and put her hooves over her head to protect her from anything that might be thrown her way. After nothing came she lifted her hooves up and looked in the closet, "Empty" She thought to herself as she looked around her room. She checked under the bed, under her desk, even in her dresser, but there was no sign of Scootaloo.

"Where could that little filly have gone?" She asked to herself as she tapped her chin in thought. Then her ears perked up when she started to hear what sounded like running water coming from the direction of her bathroom. "She must be in the Bathroom." Rainbow thought as she grinned with delight.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out of her room and noticed that further down the hall the door to the bathroom was open, just enough for the little filly to get through. Rainbow's smile grew as she eased her way out of her room and down the hall. When she was about ten feet away from the door she lifted her wing and flapped it hard opening the door the rest of the way.

She quickly galloped in and yelled "I've got you this time…AH!" She yelped in fright as her hooves went from being on her normal cloud floor, to the very slick, soaped up linoleum floor of her bathroom. She tried to stop herself but her momentum carried her down the soapy path straight toward her bathtub. She spun around trying in a last ditch effort to stop herself, but it was too late her back legs hit the edge of the tub, and her momentum carried her over the edge and into the almost full tub.

A few seconds later she rose half way out of the water and spit a stream of water out of her mouth back into the tub. Scootaloo seeing all of this from the other side of the room burst into uncontrollable laughter. She started laughing so hard that she fell over and started rolling around on the soapy floor.

Rainbow humphed as she gazed at the young filly laughing at her, then an evil grin spread across Rainbow's face as a thought accrued to her. "That was pretty good Scoots, but you know I think I see a little filly," Rainbow paused as she suddenly leapt out of the tub and flew over to Scootaloo. "Who needs a bath." Rainbow finished as she put her right wing under Scootaloo and flipped her into the bath tub.

Scootaloo Screamed in surprise as she hit the water. She surfaced and let in a lung full of air, but before she could get out she felt a hoof grab her as a soaped up brush started being pulled roughly through her mane.

"Here we go, and a little more up her, and done." Rainbow dash said as she finished scrubbing out Scootaloo's mane, and reached up and grabbed a towel of the rack and started drying herself off

Scootaloo groaned a little but smiled as she got out of the tub, and grabbed the towel that Rainbow Dash had just finished using, and dried herself off.

"Alright Scoots I caught you, now it's time for bed." Rainbow said with a voice that headed no argument.

"Ok Rainbow Dash I'll go to bed." Scootaloo agreed as the two carefully made their way around the soap on the floor and back into Scootaloo's room. Scootaloo quickly hopped into bed and lay down on the comfy cloud mattress.

Rainbow Dash grabbed a blanket out of the closet with her teeth, and threw it onto the bed and pulled it up around Scootaloo. The blanket was covered in clouds with lightning bolts. Similar to the shape of Rainbow's own cute mark

"Well alright, good night squirt I'll see yah in the morning." Rainbow Dash said as she turned around and started for the door.

"Wait, what about a bedtime story?" Scootaloo asked in a sad pleading voice.

Rainbow turned and looked at Scootaloo with a puzzled expression on her face. Scootaloo returned the look with big eyes and her bottom lip pushed out as far as it would go.

Rainbow Dash let out a long sigh. "Fine let me go get one of my books." Rainbow said as she trotted back to her room. She trotted up to her desk and grabbed one of the Daring Do books that she had borrowed from Twilight, and cantered back into Scootaloo's room.

Rainbow Dash pulled up the chair in front of the desk and sat it down next to Scootaloo's bed. She sat down and opened up the book. She looked at Scootaloo and smiled. "You're in for a treat tonight. This is one of the Daring Do books. They are almost as awesome as me." Rainbow dash said as she opened the book and flipped to the beginning.

Scootaloo smiled expectantly as Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "Daring Do and the Treasure of the lost city of Ponyequa." Rainbow Dash said as she started reading the book. "Chapter one, Daring Do was making her way through the dense Jungle trying to locate the ancient runes of the lost city…"  
Fifteen minutes later

"Then Suddenly a Puma leapt from a tree and tried to get Daring Do, but she was too fast, and she quickly galloped in the direction of the runes. She made it to the runes but it was a dead end. As she looked up at the wall in front of her in anger she heard a noise coming from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the Puma gazing at her. Hunger in its eyes as it started to pace in front of her closing in to make sure there was no escape… Well that's the end of Chapter 1." Rainbow said as she looked from the book up to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was setting up on the edge of the bed, and gave Rainbow a baleful look. "What happens next? Come on Rainbow keep reading I want to find out what happens to Daring Do." Scootaloo pleaded as she clasped her hooves together.

But Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Sorry scoots you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said as she marked the page and closed the book. "Besides it's time for you to go to sleep."

Scootaloo yawned and lay back onto the bed. "Alright Rainbow Dash I'll go to bed."

Rainbow smiled and got up out of the chair and put it back at the desk. "Good. well good Night Scootaloo I'll see you in the morning." Rainbow said as she trotted to the door and turned off the light.

"Good Night Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo replied as she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

Rainbow Dash looked at the little filly and frowned a little "Is this how it is to take care of somepony? Wow this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Can I really do this, can I really take care of her? Maybe Applejack was right maybe I don't have what it takes? What if I can't take care of her, or raise her right? Is it even worth trying?" Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she continued to look in on the little filly.

Scootaloo stirred a little in between consciousness and sleep, and in a soft voice she said. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, I love you."

Rainbow Dash gasped slightly, and was taken aback by the heart felt words of the little filly that was thrown into her charge. She stood there in silence for a moment then she felt a fluttering in her chest and she smiled warmly. "Yeah it's defiantly worth it." She said to herself as she quietly closed the door and went over to the bathroom and looked inside.

"Wow this is going to take a while to clean." She said out loud as she looked at the huge mess Scootaloo had made of it. "Oh Well I'll Clean it up tomorrow, but as for tonight I have to go and find out what happened to Daring Do."

She closed the Bathroom door and trotted to her room. She went in and trotted up to her bed and flopped down into it. She turned onto her back, and looked at her desk stacked high with copies of the Daring Do books. She grabbed the one off the top of the stack and started to open it, when she noticed the picture she kept on her desk of Applejack and her after the running of the leaves.

She placed a hoof on the picture and smiled as the fluttering in her chest started again. "I forgot to tell her today." She said as she moved her hoof from the picture. "Oh well, guess I'll just do it tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said as she opened up the book and started reading. She kept reading well into the night until she two fell into a deep sleep, and started dreaming about a certain orange cowpony with the cutest freckles in all of Equestria.


	5. What do I do now?

**Chapter 5 –What do I do now? **

_The Next Morning _

"Come on Rainbow Dash Wake up, I don't want to be late for school." Scootaloo said as she tugged on Rainbow Dash's tail.

"Ugh…can I sleep for just five more minutes?" Rainbow Dash groggily asked as she turned over in her bed.

"But Rainbow Dash, School starts in ten minutes, and if I'm late again I'll get in trouble." Scootaloo pleaded as she pulled on Rainbow Dash's tail harder.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and turned back over to look at Scootaloo. "Fine, I'm up just give me a sec." Rainbow Dash said as she threw the cover off with her wings, and crawled out of bed. Once she was up she yawned loudly and then proceeded to start stretching.

Scootaloo looked on in silent anticipation, hoping from one hoof to the other. "Rainbow Dash hurry up, I can't be late for school."

"Hey Scoots don't worry about it. I can get you to school in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash boasted as she puffed out her chest.

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash doubtfully "But my school is on the other side of town."

"So what if it's on the other side of town? That doesn't matter; here I'll prove it hop up on my back." Rainbow Dash said as she bent down for Scootaloo to get on. Scootaloo shrugged her shoulders and hopped up on Rainbow Dash's back and wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash. "All set Scoots?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked back at her little passenger.

Scootaloo gave a nod and griped Rainbow tighter with her hooves.

"Alright here we go."

_On the road to school_

"So Scootaloo is an orphan, and she's livin' with Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom asked as she trotted next to her sister on the way to school.

"Yeah that's about the size of it." Applejack responded as she trotted along the path. After a few more steeps and going around the last bend they came into view of Apple Bloom's school.

"Hey sis ah don't see Scootaloo, or Rainbow Dash." Apple Bloom said as she glanced around the school yard.

"Oh ah'm sure they'll be here any minute." Applejack said looking around. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something approaching at an alarming rate. She put her right front hoof on her hat and held on tight.

Rainbow Dash nosed down and started plummeting towards the ground at blinding speed, but just before hitting the ground she nosed up, slowed down, and gracefully flapped her wings slowly as she drifted to the ground.

"See what did I say squirt, ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said pride radiating from her voice.

Scootaloo jumped off of Rainbow's back and smiled up at her. "That was awesome; you were right Rainbow Dash it only took ten seconds!" Scootaloo exclaimed bubbling with excitement. She then noticed that her mane felt strange. When she looked up she saw that it was thrown back from the force of the wind.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and said. "Here let me help you with that." As she reached up and ruffled Scootaloo's mane back into its normal shape.

"Yah see, ah told yah that they'd be here any minute." Applejack said as her and Apple Bloom walked up to the two pegasi.

"Oh, hey Applejack what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked noticing her friend approaching.

"Oh not much just droppin' Apple Bloom off fir school. Speakin' of which you two should probably get goin', yah don't want to be late." Applejack said waving her hoof in a showing gesture to the two fillies.

"Alright sis ah'll see you after school." Apple Bloom said as she gave her sister a quick hug. "Come on Scootaloo lets go find Sweetie Belle, maybe we can come up with some more ways to get our cutie marks." Apple Bloom hollered over her shoulder as she ran to go find their friend.

"Ok I'll be right there. Bye Rainbow Dash you'll be back to pick me up after school right?" Scootaloo asked looking up at the Rainbow pegasus.

"Sure thing Scoots I'll be here after school to pick you up." Rainbow Dash replied smiling down at the little filly.

Scootaloo smiled widely and hugged Rainbow Dash "Thank you Rainbow Dash, for everything."

Rainbow was taken off guard by the sudden hug; she looked down at Scootaloo, then over to Applejack. Applejack looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Rainbow Dash smiled back then bent down and returned Scootaloo's hug. "You're welcome Scoots." She said right as the warning bell rang. "Well you better hurry; I'll see you after school."

Scootaloo waved one last time before she galloped after her yellow friend into the school building.

Rainbow Dash smiled and waved back, and she continued to wave even after Scootaloo went inside the building.

"Ah sure am glad to see that you two are gettin' along well." Applejack said trotting up next to Rainbow Dash. "So how was your first night with her?"

Rainbow Dash turned to face Applejack and smiled. "It was great, why wouldn't it be?"

"So the whole night went without a hitch?" Applejack asked tilting her head to the side.

Rainbow Dash's smile dropped a little when she recalled the events of her night with Scootaloo. "Ok maybe not without a hitch. I guess we did have a few problems." Rainbow Dash admitted as she scratched the back of her head with her front hoof.

"Well what all happened?"

"Ok so, first we went and got her scooter and the rest of her stuff from the box she's been living in. Then I flew her up to my house, and then I showed her around the house. I showed her where her room is, where the bathroom is, the kitchen, you know everywhere." Rainbow said swishing her hoof threw the air.

Applejack nodded and waited for her to continue.

"So after that it was getting pretty late so I told her it was time for her to go to bed, and she didn't want to." Rainbow Dash said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Applejack smiled and said. "That's normal, little fillies never want ta go to bed when yah tell'm to. They always want to stay up longer. No matter how tired they are in the mornin', it's just the way they are Dash."

Rainbow Dash paused and thought about what Applejack had said, and decided to file that information away for latter. "Anyway, so then I told her that she had school tomorrow so she needed to go to bed. After that she said she would if I could catch her."

"So, you started chasein' her through your house. What happened to you been the fast flier in all of Equestria?" Applejack asked as she lightly elbowed Rainbow Dash in the side.

"Hey I'm used to flying in the open air, and it's cramped in there so I couldn't get up to full speed." Rainbow Dash defended, "Besides she's fast for a little filly."

"Alright Rainbow, ah was just playin'. So then what happened?"

"Ok so I chased her down the stairs, then I saw her going into the kitchen so I flew after her. But right before I got there she bucked the door closed."

Rainbow Dash was cut off by the sound of Applejack snickering. Rainbow glared at her, and after a few seconds Applejack stopped snickering, but still had trouble hiding her smile. .

"Sorry Rainbow, please go on." Applejack apologized after she had gained full composure.

Rainbow Dash nodded and continued. "Alright, so then I opened the door and looked around, but I couldn't see her anywhere. But there is only one exit to the kitchen so I knew she had to be in there somewhere. So I started looking in the lower shelves, and she wasn't there. Then I caught a glimpse of her tail sticking out of one of the doors above the counter. So I crept up to the door and swung it open, and she feathered me with flour."

Rainbow Dash was cut off again, this time by Applejack laughing loudly. "Hey it's not that funny." Rainbow Dash said as she lifted herself off the ground with her wings and crossed her front hooves over her chest.

"Yer right Rainbow ah'm sorry, but yah got to admit it is pretty darn funny." Applejack said stifling her laughter.

"Yeah sure, anyway so after that she ran back up stairs. I shook off the flour, and I chased after her. When I got up there, I saw that the door to my room was open so I slowly went in and started looking around for her, but there was no sign of her. Just then I heard water running in my bathroom, so I knew she had to be in there. I galloped at full speed into the bathroom to catch her off guard, but you'll never guess what she did."

"Did she cover the bathroom floor in soap leading up to the full bathtub?" Applejack asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Rainbow Dash looked at her puzzled and asked "Yeah, she did how did you know?"

"Ah did the same thing to Big Macintosh when I was a filly." Applejack said with a chuckle.

Rainbow Dash imagined Big Mac flailing around hopelessly sliding backwards into a tub full of water and joined Applejack in laughing.

After the two mares had their fill of laughter Rainbow Dash continued. "Ok well after that her and I went to her room, I tucked her in, and then I read her a bed time story."

"Is that all that happened?" Applejack asked with a warm smile.

"Well kind of, I was watching her sleep wondering if I could handle taking care of her, and in her sleep she said, that she loved me." Rainbow Dash said a slight blush appearing across her checks.

Applejack's smile widened and she trotted up next to Rainbow Dash, and put a hoof around her neck. "So Rainbow, yah think it was worth it right?" Applejack asked with a knowing smile.

"Totally" Rainbow Dash responded without a second's hesitation.

"Good, ah'm glad you feel that way, but ah got to ask what are you gonna do now sugarcube?" Applejack asked as her smile faded.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'll think of something." Rainbow Dash responded flashing Applejack a smile.

"Ah'm sure you will, just remember if ether of you need any help don't hesitate to ask alright?" Applejack said returning the smile.

"Of course, thank you a bunch Applejack, you're the best, and I don't know what I would do without you." Rainbow said as she put her front legs around Applejack's neck and pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash." Applejack said as she quickly put her front legs around Rainbow's neck returning the hug.

The two kept hugging for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the mare that they secretly had feelings for. After a few minutes Applejack realized she had been hugging Rainbow Dash for a lot longer then was customary to hug another pony and let go.

"Well ah've got to go help Big Mac with the apples so ah'll see you later alright Rainbow?" Applejack said as she took a step back away from her.

"Sure that sounds awesome, I'll see you then." Rainbow Dash said as she waved a hoof at Applejack.

Applejack nodded and started trotting back on the path back to the farm.

Rainbow Dash stood there for a while longer watching her leave, even long after Applejack was out of sight. Finally she shook her head, and spread her wings and took off in the direction of Ponyville.

As she flew she started to think hard. "_What should I do now? Well I should probably learn more about taking care of Scootaloo, but who should I ask?" _Rainbow Dash thought about it for few seconds and started running through her options. _"I could ask Fluttershy again for advice, but I don't want to bother her too much. Maybe Rarity, nah she's not really good with kids. Maybe Pinkie Pie…"_

"Hi Rainbow Dash whatcha you doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked from the tree Rainbow Dash was flying next to.

Rainbow Dash let out a startled yelp, and screeched to a halt. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing up here?" Rainbow asked flying in place.

"Oh well I saw you flying overhead, but you were just staring straight ahead and I couldn't get your attention. So I decided I would have to climb this tree to get your attention." Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok that makes sense I guess." Rainbow dash said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sooo, you never answered my question what were you thinking about so hard that you didn't notice me?" Pinkie Pie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, ok so for starters you know Scootaloo right?"

"Of course silly, I know everypony in Ponyville duh." Pinkie Pie responded with a giggle. "Hey Dashy do mind if I get down from here I don't want to break the tree?"

"Hmm, oh yeah that would probably be a good idea. Sorry about that Pinkie, I'll meet you on the ground." Rainbow Dash said as she started floating down to the ground next to Pinkie Pie.

Once they were on the ground Rainbow Dash continued. "Anyway did you know that she was an orphan?" Rainbow Dash asked giving Pinkie a worried look.

Pinkie Pie's eyes got big, and her ever present smile drooped. "No, I didn't know that, is she ok Dashy?" Pinkie asked as her ears drooped along with her smile and mane.

"Yeah, she's doing fine I guess. She's going to be staying with me." Rainbow Dash said with a slight smile returning to her face.

Pinkie Pie's almost seemed to re inflate at the news. "Wow Dashy, that's so sweet of you, but that's a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try my best." Rainbow Dash Said proudly, then after a few seconds she frowned. "The problem is I don't know much about taking care of kids so I was going to go asking around for some pointers."

"Oh that's smart, so who were you planning on asking first?" Pinkie asked tilting her head to the side in a question.

"Well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet, I was thinking of asking you considering how good of a job you've been doing with the Cake twins." Rainbow Dash explained with a grin.

Pinkie Pie tapped her hoof against her chin and shook her head. "I don't know Rainbow Dash; I don't think that taking care of two babies' is the same as taking care of a little filly who's half grown up already."

Rainbow Dash shook her head in frustration. "Ugh, then who do I talk to Pinkie Pie, I can't talk to Rarity, Fluttershy, or Applejack. Who else can I turn to?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment then jumped up and in an explosion of confetti. "What about Twilight she's really smart and she also raised Spike from a hatchling. Maybe she can give you some advice, or at least she would know where you could find it."

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Surely Twilight will know something, thanks Pinkie Pie you've been a big help." Rainbow Dash Said as she began trotting in the direction of the Library.

"No problemo, hey Rainbow Dash do mind if I tag along? I was on my way to see Twilight when I saw you flying." Pinkie Pie asked as she started to bounce after Rainbow Dash.

"I guess so, why were you on your way to see Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked giving Pinkie Pie a curious look.

Pinkie Pie missed a beat in her bounce and blushed slightly. "Oh well, you know just to hang out and see what she was up to." Pinkie responded as she regained her former tempo.

Rainbow Dash looked at her then brushed the subject aside. "Sure whatever, I just hope that she has an idea for what I should do next." Rainbow Dash said as she cantered along the path to the Ponyville Library.


	6. Advice from the Library

**Chapter 6 – Advice from the Library **

_Ponyville Library _

Twilight was sitting in one of the many chairs in the library enjoying her worry free day by reading a book, when there was a sudden knock at the door. Twilight looked up at the door and sighed. "I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself before she levitated her bookmark into the book and closed it.

"Well so much for this being a day to catch up on reading." Twilight said as she made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Hi girls how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey Twilight, so listen, I have something I need some advice for." Rainbow Dash said with an uncomfortable note in her voice.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to help if I can. Please come on inside." Twilight said stepping out of the way so that the two mares could walk in. "Can I get either of you anything to drink? I think I still have some tea left." Twilight asked as she trotted towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sure I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning so I could go for something." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ooh, ooh do you have any sugar to put in it?" Pinkie asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Of course Pinkie, I know you wouldn't have it any other way." Twilight said as she came out of the kitchen levitating a tray with three cups, a pot of tea, and a big cup full of sugar.

Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together, and bounced over to the table in the middle of the room, followed by a much less enthusiastic Rainbow Dash.

Twilight gently sat the tray down on the table and levitated two of the cups over to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash and put the third one in front of herself. She then levitated the pot and poured tea into each cup.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the cup of sugar and poured the entire contents into her cup. She then picked the cup up in her hoof and downed the contents in one drink. "Yum, that was the most awesomely amazing tea ever Twilight." Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she set the cup back down.

Rainbow Dash stared at Pinkie for a moment then shrugged it off just ignoring it as just another Pinkie Pie thing. She lightly took a sip of tea, and sloshed it around inside the cup. "So where is Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked as she glanced around for the little dragon.

"He is helping Rarity with something, and I'm glad you liked it Pinkie." Twilight said with a smile in Pinkie's direction. "So Rainbow Dash what is it that you need advice about?" Twilight asked before taking a sip from her cup.

Rainbow Dash looked up from her tea and sighed "Ok, where to start? Well I guess I should ask if you knew that Scootaloo was an orphan?"

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the news, then her expression changed to one of concern. "No I didn't know that. Where has she been living? There isn't an orphanage in Ponyville as far as I know is there?" Twilight asked placing her cup on the table.

"She was living in a crate downtown between some of the shops until last night." Rainbow Dash responded putting down her cup.

"Till last night, what happened to change that?" Twilight asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, now she's going to be staying with me." Rainbow Dash said proudly tossing her head back and flashing a cocky smile.

"That's great Rainbow Dash, but how did you find out that she was an orphan?" Twilight said with a relived look on her face.

"It's kind of a long story." Rainbow Dash said scratching the back of her head with her hoof.

"Ooo I love stories!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounced her seat enthusiastically.

Twilight took another sip from her cup as she waited for Rainbow Dash to continue despite her wanting to avoid the subject.

Rainbow Dash sighed "Ok fine, so me and Applejack-"

"You mean Applejack and I." Twilight corrected with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

Rainbow Dash started at Twilight for a few seconds then continued. "Ok fine, Applejack and I were up on the hill out north of Ponyville when-"

"Wait, why were you and Applejack out there of all places?" Twilight interrupted with a confused look on her face.

Rainbow Dash's cheeks reddened a little at this question. "Uh…I was showing her some of my new moves, totally awesome moves." Rainbow Dash answered stammering a little, with a small smile on her face and ending with nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Twilight said with a nod.

"Ooh new tricks huh, what kind of new tricks, the looped doope ones or the ones with the super-fast hairpin turny ones around obstacles?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped around replicating each trick as she described it as best she could for not having wings.

"Uh, I don't remember, but that's not important." Rainbow Dash said watching Pinkie Pie jump around the library before she continued.

"Anyway, Applejack and I were up on the hill when we heard crying coming from the old cemetery. So we decided that we should investigate. We started making our way through the cemetery, and after some searching we found Scootaloo crying over some graves."

Pinkie Pie sniffled as she tried to fight back the tears.

Twilight got up and trotted over to Pinkie Pie and patted her shoulder with a hoof to comfort her. Pinkie Pie reached up and whipped a tear from her eye and smiled at Twilight. "Sorry," Pinkie Pie said as she composed herself, "so then what happened?"

"Well neither of us were really sure what to do, but that didn't stop Applejack. She decided that she would ask Scootaloo what was wrong, but when she did Scootaloo took off running. So Applejack and I chased after her, which didn't take too long for me to catch her, you know with me being the fastest flyer in all of Equestria and all." Rainbow Dash said as she stood up and puffed her chest out.

Both Pinkie Pie and Twilight nodded, and Twilight gestured for her to go on.

Rainbow Dash sat back down and continued. "Ok so then she led us back to the graves and told the two of us about what happened to her parents, and how she ran away from the orphanage she had been living at. After hearing all that I figured she could come live with me."

"Wow Rainbow Dash, that's very kind of you to do that for her, but you do know that taking care of a filly is going to be a lot of hard work don't you?" Twilight asked giving Rainbow Dash a very serious look.

"Actually that's why I came here. I was hoping that you could give me some advice about taking care of Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash said hopefully.

Twilight reared back slightly "ME? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IWOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Twilight asked loudly with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well you raised Spike from a hatchling, so I thought that maybe you could give me some tips on how to take care of a kid."

Twilight calmed down a bit and considered Dash's Point. "Yes that is true, but taking care of a dragon and taking care of a filly are two very different things. I seriously doubt that most of what I learned taking care of Spike would help you with Scootaloo."

Rainbow Dash sighed and nodded her ears drooping a little.

Twilight tapped her chin with her hoof trying to think of anything that might be able to help. "You could try asking Applejack for advice." Twilight suggested looking up from her pondering

Rainbow Dash's head shot up and a slight blush appeared on her face. "NO!" she shouted suddenly causing both Twilight and Pinkie Pie to jump in surprise.

"Well why not? She has a sister the same age as Scootaloo. She'd be the perfect pony to talk to." Twilight said persuasively.

"Yeah Dashy, why can't you ask Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked questioningly.

Rainbow Dash's face started to redden as she tried desperately to think of an excuse that would appease the two ponies standing in front of her. "I just can't okay." Rainbow Dash responded lamely not being able to come up with anything else.

Twilight frowned at Rainbow Dash's answer, after a few seconds her horn stated to glow. "That's not a very good answer Rainbow Dash. Why can't you ask Applejack about it? Did you two have a fight? Do we need to talk about it?" Twilight asked as she put on a pair of glasses, while a quill and notepad floated over to her.

"No that's not why I can't talk to Applejack. I…I just can't tell you, you guys wouldn't understand." Rainbow Dash said as she backed away from Twilight.

Pinkie Pie got up and walked slowly towards Rainbow Dash. "But Rainbow Dash we're you're friends of course we'll understand. You trust us don't you?" Pinkie Pie asked with a sad look in her eye and a quivering lip.

Twilight nodded and took a step forward to stand next to Pinkie Pie. "Rainbow Dash you know we care about you. We just want to help."

Rainbow Dash looked from one of her friends to the other and sighed. "Alright fine, I'll tell you." Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and continued. "I…I think I'm in love with Applejack." Rainbow Dash said looking down not wanting to see the look of disgust that would be on their faces.

"Oh Rainbow Dash that's just wonderful!" Twilight exclaimed as she clapped her hooves together in excitement.

Rainbow Dash's head shot up with a confused look on her face. Just in time for her to be tackled by a pink blur. "Rainbow Dash that's so superreficly spectacular, oh you know what this calls for, A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled jumping off of Rainbow Dash and leaping into the air.

"You mean you guys don't find it gross or wired that I'm a fillyfooler?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got up from Pinkie Pie's tackle.

"Of course not silly, we're you friends and we'll support you no matter who you love." Twilight said with a kind smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled back at Twilight and trotted over to her and the still celebrating Pinkie Pie. "Thanks you two, you're the best friends anypony could ask for."

"Group Hug!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled both Rainbow Dash and Twilight into a big hug. The three friends laughed until Pinkie Pie let go.

"So how did Applejack respond when you told her?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Well…I haven't exactly told Applejack yet." Rainbow Dash said with a nervous chuckle.

"WHAT!" Pinkie pie and Twilight said in unison. "But Rainbow Dash I can't throw you guys a party unless she knows too." Pinkie Pie said in a pleading tone.

"Hey I was going to tell her up on the hill, but then we heard Scootaloo and I kinda forgot." Rainbow Dash defended with a sheepish look on her face.

Twilight nodded her understanding, and then scratched the bottom of her chin with her hoof.

"Is there something wrong Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked looking over at her.

Twilight looked up and nodded once. "As a matter of fact there is. Rainbow Dash, you said that Scootaloo ran away from an orphanage."

Rainbow Dash nodded in confirmation. "Yeah that's right, so what? That doesn't change anything does it?"

"Actually Rainbow, it could change a lot of things. If she ran away from the orphanage, then even if you take her in that wouldn't make you her your legal guardian. So if somepony told the orphanage they could come and take her back to the orphanage." Twilight said in a worried tone.

Rainbow Dash's eyes got big from the realization of what Twilight had just said. Then her eyes squinted in anger, and she snorted hot steam out of her snout. "I'd like to see them try to take her away." Rainbow Dash said as she stamped her front right hoof against the floor.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, there is a relatively easy way to make sure that that won't happen." Twilight said putting her front hooves up nonthreateningly.

After a few seconds Rainbow Dash calmed down a little and gave Twilight a curious look. "Oh yeah and how can I do that?"

"Well you could simply adopt her officially."

Rainbow Dash blinked a few times and looked down feeling a little stupid.

"Of course, that's a big decision, and it's not one that you should take lightly." Twilight said making sure Rainbow Dash understood the weight of this decision.

Rainbow Dash stood there looking at the ground for a few more minutes before she looked up and nodded. "Alright I'll do it." She said with strong conviction in her voice.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Twilight asked one last time making sure Rainbow Dash was ready.

"Yes, I'm sure. So what do I have to do?" Rainbow Dash asked looking Twilight straight in the eye.

"Ok, first you're going to have to go to the mayor's office and fill out the necessary paper work. Then you might be interviewed by somepony to make sure that you will be a good match for Scootaloo. I'm not a hundred percent sure about the process. I've never had to do this before, but I know the mayor will be able to help you."

Rainbow Dash nodded taking in everything as best she could.

"Ooh Rainbow Dash is adopting Scootaloo. You both know what this calls for right?" Pinkie Pie asked bouncing in excitement.

"Pinkie when I get this sorted out I want you to throw the biggest party you can for Scoots alright?" Rainbow Dash said as she spread her wings open.

Pinkie pie sat back and saluted. "Yes Sir Mama Sir."

"Now if you two will excuse me I have a filly to adopt." Rainbow Dash said before she leapt off the ground and flew as fast as she could out the window towards the mayor's office.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie stared at the window Rainbow Dash left out of for a few minutes before they looked back at each other.

"Do you think she's doing the right thing?" Twilight asked Pinkie Pie a hint of concern in her voice.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yep! I think that Rainbow Dash is doing exactly what her heart is telling her to do and my Granny Pie always told me as long as you follow your heart. You can never go wrong." Pinkie Pie said as she patted herself on the chest.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "I think your right Pinkie."

"Whelp I guess I have to get going. I have the biggest most awesome party to plan, and I have to find and invite everypony." Pinkie Pie said as she started hoping towards the front door of the library.

"Alright Pinkie, I'm going to look and see if I can't find a book that might have some tips that Rainbow Dash can use." Twilight said as she turned to peruse threw the library.

As Pinkie Pie opened the door she stopped. "Hey Twilight" Pinkie Pie said as she looked back in at the other mare.

"Yes Pinkie." Twilight responded as she turned back to face her.

"Those glasses make you look really cute."

Twilight blushed brightly and looked down at her glasses.

"WELL…I gotta go bye Twilight." Pinkie Pie said as she closed the door and sped away.

Twilight stood there and looked at the closed door for a few minutes, almost hoping to catch another glimpse of the pink pony, before she turned back to her books, a slight blush still on her checks. She smiled as she started to search for something to help Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.


	7. Going Through the Motions

**Chapter 7 – Going through the motions **

It was a normal day in Sweet Apple Acers… "Gosh darn it!" Well mostly normal anyway.

Applejack reared back and delivered a swift kick to the tree behind her for the third time, causing it to finally give up all of its delicious fruit, falling perfectly into the baskets set below.

Applejack let out an exasperated sigh and trotted over to the next tree in the row. She looked up, admiring the apples in the tree. She looked back at her target, got into position, flipped around, reared up and shot her legs out in a mighty, if not slightly hesitant kick causing the tree to shudder from the impact. But despite her best efforts only about half of the apples fell from the tree.

Applejack looked up and let out an audible growl. She reared back to kick the tree again, not bothering to set herself properly. But this time she missed completely and with a slight yelp fell to the ground with a thud.

Applejack let out and angry yell and quickly got up, threw her hat on the ground and started stomping the dirt in frustration.

"Applejack, what's the matter" Big Macintosh asked in a strong caring voice as he trotted up to where the discarded hat lay and picked it up.

Applejack stopped stomping and snatched her hat back from big Macintosh. "It's nothing to worry about Big Mac" Applejack snapped as she quickly placed the hat back on her head.

"Applejack, I can tell something's wrong." Big Macintosh said, giving her a stern look.

"I told you nothing is wrong." Applejack said as she trotted to the next tree in the line.

"Are you sure about that sis?" Big Macintosh asked in a more caring, compassionate voice.

Applejack hesitated and looked back at her big brother. "Well ah guess there is something wrong." Applejack said as her eyes dropped from his.

"Do ya wanna to talk about it?" Big Mac asked as he trotted up next to his sister.

Applejack contemplated this question, wondering if it was wise to tell Big Macintosh about this problem or if she should just work it out herself for a few second and then nodded.

Big Macintosh sat down and motioned for his sister to do the same.

Applejack started pacing in front of him as she tried to come up with a good way to say what she needed to say. "Big Mac, have you ever had strong felling's for somepony?"

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah mean, have you ever cared deeply for somepony?" Applejack asked as she temporarily stopped pacing.

"Of course ah do sis; I care about you, and Granny, Applebloom"

"No, not like that, ah mean somepony you care really deeply about."

"Sis, you're talkin' in circles. Would you please sit down and speak plainly?" Big Macintosh asked before stamping his hoof down.

Applejack stopped pacing and finally plopped down and gave her brother a serious look. "Big Mac, Have you ever been in love?" Applejack asked with sincerity laced in her voice.

"Eeyup" big Macintosh said with a smile.

"What!" Applejack said as she reared back slightly, "You, you have?"

"Eeyup" big Macintosh repeated smiling even wider at his sister.

"When, ah don't remember you tellin' me anythin' about it?" Applejack asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ms. Cheerily, don't you remember the love poison incident" big Macintosh said, still smiling at his sister.

"Big Mac, That's not what I meant." Applejack said as she gave her brother an incredulous look followed by a slight shove.

Big Macintosh chuckled lightly and said, "I know I was just messing with you, but to answer your question, nope. I just haven't found the right mare for me. Why do you ask?" Big Macintosh asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I think I'm fallin' in love with somepony" Applejack said as she blushed and pulled her hat down to hide her face.

Big Macintosh smiled at his little sister. "So who's the lucky stallion?" Big Macintosh asked with a warm tone in his voice.

"Well that's kind of the problem, they're not exactly a stallion" Applejack said as she drew a circle in the dirt with her front hoof.

Big Macintosh drew a sly grin on his face. "So is it Rainbow Dash by any chance?"

Applejack's head shot up, and she started to blush furiously as she looked at her brother. "How…how'd you know?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Big Macintosh chuckled heartily and patted his little sister shoulder. "Let's just say I'm more observant than I let on. Besides I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to notice these kinds of things." Big Macintosh said with a kind smile.

Applejack gave her brother confused look. "How long have you know?" Applejack asked with an embarrassed tone in her voice.

"Oh, I suppose I've known for a while. Probably longer than you have."

Applejack looked down with a sad look on her face. "You probably hate me now, don't you?" Applejack asked with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

Big Macintosh shook his head. "Of course not Applejack, why would I hate you?"

Applejack slowly looked up at her brother, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Because I'm a dirty fillyfooler."

"Applejack, I don't care who you love, whether it's a stallion or mare as long as you truly love them. We're family, I love you and I will always support you." Big Macintosh said with a smile.

"Do…do you really mean that?" Applejack asked looking up at her brother with hope filled eyes.

"Eeyup" He said as he trotted over to Applejack and gave her a big hug.

Applejack smiled and hugged her big brother back and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "Thank you Big Mac."

"So how long have you felt like this toward Rainbow Dash?" Big Macintosh asked as he broke the hug and took a steep back.

"Well, I guess I've liked her for a while, but this is the first time that it's ever been this bad."

Big Macintosh gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Applejack lightly tapped her chin with her hoof as she thought, "Well, I used to be able to ignore my feelings for her whenever I'd be workin' the stand or Apple Buckin', but ever since the incident with Scootaloo all those feelings just became stronger."

Big Macintosh nodded his understanding and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Ah just don't know what to do anymore. It's gotten so bad ah can't even apple buck right. Big Mac what should ah do?" Applejack asked giving her brother a worried look.

"Well, have you talked with Rainbow Dash about this yet?" Big Macintosh asked.

Applejack looked down and kicked some dirt with her hoof. "No…no, I haven't done that yet."

"Well, sis you should probably talk to her about it." Big Macintosh said in a wise voice.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Applejack asked, the possibility of rejection weighing heavily on her mind

"Well then, she's not the one for you. Listen sis, I know that it's hard, but you've got to be honest with yourself, and to Rainbow Dash. Ah know it's hard and Ah know that it's gonna take a lot of courage, but ah know you can do it. But in the meanwhile why don't you just try and be the best friend that you can be until you get up the courage to tell her." Big Macintosh reasoned.

Applejack smiled softly and hugged her brother once more. "You're right. Thanks Big Macintosh you're the best big brother ever."

Big Macintosh returned the hug with a smile. "You're welcome sis." They stayed like this for a while until Big Macintosh spoke up. "Well, don't look now, but I think one of your friends is comin' to talk to you." Big Macintosh said, looking over Applejack's shoulder.

Applejack let go of her brother and turned to look at who Big Macintosh was indicating. When she looked she noticed a fuzzy pink mane hopping in her direction. Applejack quickly composed herself, and started trotting in the direction of her coming friend.

"Well howdy there Pinkie pie. What brings you here?" Applejack asked with a smile and a tilt of her hat more like her old usual self.

Pinkie Pie stopped and started hopping in front of Applejack. "Hi Applejack I just came to invite you to the super awesome party that I'm throwing for Rainbow Dash officially adopting Scootaloo." Pinkie Pie said in an excited voice.

"Well that sounds great Pinkie Pie, so when and where is the party gonna be?" Applejack asked with a grin.

Pinkie Pie started hopping around her in a big circle. "The party is going to be at Rainbow Dash's house, after the inspector checks to make sure that her house is ok for Scootaloo to live in, so we'll have the party around four." Pinkie Pie said as she continued to bounce around Applejack.

Applejack continued to look forward so that she didn't get dizzy and nodded in understanding "Sounds great, I'll meet you guys at Sugar Cube Corner after ah pick up Applebloom."

"Oki doki loki, I'll see you then Applejack. I'm gonna go invite Fluttershy and Rarity and Derpy and Sweetie belle…." Pinkie Pie's voice faded away as she started hopping away back in the direction of Ponyville.

Applejack waved a hoof at the other mare and let out a content sigh. She then turned back to her older brother and gave him a sheepish grin. "That is if that's okay with you that I skip out on the rest of my work for today"

Big Macintosh nodded his head and gave his signature, "Eeyup." before bucking a nearby apple tree and all the fruit fell into their buckets perfectly.

"Thanks Big Mac, well ah'm gonna go clean up some, then ah'm gonna go pick up Applebloom ah'll see you after the party." Applejack said as she tilted her hat and started trotting in the direction of the house.

_Meanwhile at the Ponyville City Hall_

Rainbow Dash had just finished filling out the mountain of the legal paper work for the request to adopt Scootaloo.

"I'm so glad that you decided to take little Scootaloo in." Mayor Mare said as she flipped through the stack of paper work to make sure everything was in order.

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So is that it? Is that all I needed to do?" Rainbow Dash asked tired of being cooped up in the Mayor's office.

"That's all the paper work yes, now all I have to do now is send this to the head orphanage of Canterlot and they should send an inspector in about an hour to make sure you and your house is a suitable place for Scootaloo." The Mayor said as she wrapped all of the papers together.

"Really that's it, just one hour?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

"Why yes, the unicorns at the Canterlot branch of the orphanage are quite fast when it comes to this step. They like to make the final process of adoption as fast and painless as possible. I assume that the inspector will just teleport to your house when they are ready."

"Awesome, well I'm going to go find Scoots and get in some flying lessons before the inspector shows up." Rainbow Dash said as she turned around and started to canter out of the Mayor's office.

The Mayor nodded and waved as Rainbow Dash unfolded her wings and took off in the direction of the school building. Rainbow Dash was on cloud nine everything was going great and there was nothing that could bring her down.


	8. The Inspector

**Chapter 8- The Inspector **

_A Field outside of Ponyville_

Rainbow Dash was flying Scootaloo to a secluded place to help give Scootaloo a flying lesson, after picking her up from school and giving her the big news.

"Thank you so much Rainbow Dash, I can't believe that you're going to adopt me." Scootaloo said as she squeezed Rainbow Dash's neck in an affectionate hug.

"Hey no problem squirt it's the least I could do for an awesome little filly like you." Rainbow Dash said as she landed and bent down to let Scootaloo down off her back.

Scootaloo jumped off of Rainbow Dash's back and landed lightly on the ground. She then turned around her wings buzzing with excitement. "So what are we going to do first Rainbow Dash?"

"Well first were going to do some stretches to loosen up, don't want to pull something on our first day of training do we?" Rainbow Dash asked as she fully extended her wings and started stretching them forward, up, back and then down in a timed rotation.

"That makes sense." Scootaloo said as she nodded in agreement and turned to mimic her idol's movements.

"Ok good now were going to change it up a bit." Rainbow Dash said as she started to move her wings up and down in alternate motion mimicking what a pegasus would do to turn during flight.

Scootaloo looked over at Rainbow Dash and started mimicking her actions perfectly.

"Good job Scoots; now let's see what you can do." Rainbow Dash said giving her wings a few more flaps before retracting them back to her sides.

"Are you sure…I mean I'm not that good at flying. Couldn't we just start from the very begging?" Scootaloo asked meekly as she drew circles in the dirt with her hoof.

Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof impatiently. "Come on Scoots we don't have all day, and I need to see where you're at so I know what we need to work on."

"Well, alright I'll try." Scootaloo said before extending her wings and taking a few deep breaths. She then started flapping them as fast and as hard as she could, causing her body to be lifted almost her full height off of the ground.

"Good job scoots, how long can you keep hovering for?"

Scootaloo smiled sheepishly at Rainbow Dash as she gently hovered back down to the ground. "Not very long usually, but I've been able to hover for almost sixty seconds at the longest."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head in understanding. "Awesome squirt, I know what we need to work on then. We need to get your wing strength up so that you can get higher off the ground, and then we can work from there." Rainbow Dash said with a flip of her mane.

"Cool, so how do we do that?" Scootaloo asked giving Rainbow Dash a curious look.

Rainbow Dash paused and scrunched her face up in thought. "Well, we could do wing ups." Rainbow Dash suggested as she started pushing herself up using only her wings while standing on her back legs.

Scootaloo looked at her small wings and buzzed them a little. "Uh, Rainbow Dash I think my wings may be a bit small for that."

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo's wings and frowned slightly. "Yeah you may be right." Rainbow Dash admitted as she flapped her wings a few time returning to standing on all four legs. Rainbow Dash started pacing in front of Scootaloo trying to think of a routine to strengthen the little filly's wings.

Scootaloo watched Rainbow Dash for a few minutes then she scratched her chin with her hoof as a thought popped into her mind. "Hey Rainbow Dash can I ask you a question?" Scootaloo asked giving Rainbow Dash a serious look.

Rainbow Dash stopped mid stride and turned to the little filly. "Sure thing squirt, what's on your mind?" Rainbow Dash asked trotting over and ruffling Scootaloo's mane.

Scootaloo giggled and brushed Rainbow Dash's hoof away and straitened her mane. "I was just wondering, you said you adopted me right?"

"Yep, I sure did." Rainbow Dash Replied as she triumphantly puffed her chest out.

"And you said that they were going to send an inspector to see your house?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash said raising an eyebrow in question.

"The same house that we kind of destroyed playing last night."

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo perplexed, then as she remembered how she had forgotten to clean after last night's debauchery her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Uh…Rainbow Dash are you okay?" Scootaloo asked as she raised a hoof up to poke Rainbow Dash to snap her out of the daze she was in.

Just before Scootaloo's hoof touched her. Rainbow Dash jumped, scooping up Scootaloo, and shot off in towards her house like a bullet from a gun. She flapped her wings harder than she had ever flapped them before. The beginning of the mach cone that signaled her approaching the speed needed for the sonic rainboom started to form around her, even with the added weight of her passenger.

They went from one side of Ponyville to the other in almost ten seconds flat. Rainbow Dash smiled as she saw her cloud house, and with nopony in sight she might just be able to clean her house in time. But then her smile dropped, because when they were only two hundred yards away, there was a flash of dark blue light, and a unicorn appeared underneath the house.

Rainbow Dash quickly circled her house and slowed down enough to have a safe landing in front of the unicorn mare.

"You must be Ms. Rainbow Dash I assume?" the mare asked, adjusting the wide brimmed glasses on her muzzle, in a cool voice of authority that clearly indicated she was from Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash let go of Scootaloo and nodded at the mare. "Yeah that's me the one and only." Rainbow Dash said some of her old self shining through even though she was shaking slightly from nerves. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Catalina, Mrs. Catalina if you would be so kind." The mare said with a polite grin. She was a middle aged mare, she was starting to show age marks on her face, but they weren't very prominent. She had a white coat similar to Rarity's, but her mane was a shimmering dark blue that matched her eyes, Her cutie mark is a clip board with a magnifying glass over it enlarging the print of the document underneath.

"And you must be Scootaloo, how are you doing sweet heart." Catalina asked with a kind smile.

"I'm doing fine thank you Mrs. Catalina" Scootaloo responded returning the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, when we heard of your situation we decided that it should take precedence and I came as soon as I was able."

Scootaloo nodded her head in understanding.

Catalina gave Scootaloo one last smile, and then turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. "Well you are at least punctual, that is a good sign Ms. Rainbow Dash." Catalina said as she used her magic to float a clip board and pin from her saddlebag, and started jotting down notes.

Rainbow Dash reached up and whipped away some sweat from her forehead before Catalina finished writing.

"Now Ms. Dash, if you would be so kind as to answer some questions for me so that I might be able to evaluate your illegibility for adopting Scootaloo."

"Of course I would be more than happy to." Rainbow Dash said with a brash tone in her voice.

"Alright then, what is your current employment?"

"I'm the head weather pony of Ponyville."

"Hmmn, that position in such a small town as this doesn't pay very much does it?" Catalina asked looking up from her clip board.

"Well, no not really, but it's more than enough for me to get by." Rainbow Dash reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders.

Catalina nodded and made a few notes. "Now Ms. Dash, where do you see yourself being in five years?"

"Being the new leader of the Wonderbolts of course." Rainbow Dash responded brashly.

Catalina looked up from her clipboard and raised an eyebrow in a question. "Is that so, then might I ask who will be taking care of Scootaloo while you are off with the Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash coughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. "Well…I guess I hadn't really thought that far ahead yet."

"I see," Catalina said simply as she scratched out some more notes, then looked up and smiled. "Well I think that's enough questions for now. Why don't we take a look around your house, might I ask where is your house?" Catalina asked as she looked around expecting to see a house somewhere in the near vicinity. Not finding one she gave Rainbow Dash a puzzled look.

Rainbow Dash responded by simply raising a hoof and pointing up in the air above them.

Catalina looked up and sighed. "I should have known." Suddenly a thought came to Catalina and she looked down at Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, how well can you fly?"

"Well…I can't exactly fly yet." Scootaloo admitted giving the older mare an embarrassed look.

Catalina smiled and nodded at Scootaloo in understanding, but then turned to face Rainbow Dash with a stern look on her face that rivaled Fluttershy's stare.

Rainbow Dash gulped slightly and nodded at Catalina getting the unspoken message that she was sending her of the danger of this idea. "I've been teaching her how to fly, and she can already hover."

Catalina nodded once then her horn started to glow with a dark blue light. "I will meet you up there as soon as I have finished casting the cloud walking spell."

Rainbow Dash bent down to let Scootaloo climb up on her back. Once Scootaloo was safely on, Rainbow Dash spread her wings and flew up to the front door of her house.

Scootaloo jumped off of Rainbow Dash's back, and smiled up at her.

Rainbow Dash quickly returned the smile, and reached down and ruffled Scootaloo's mane affectionately, neither of them noticing the flash of blue behind them.

"Well your house looks very nice on the outside Ms. Rainbow Dash." Catalina said as she trotted up to next to the two of them. "Shall we go in?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and opened the front door, and stepped to the side so that Catalina to go in first. Rainbow Dash Looked Down at Scootaloo and tilted her head toward the door. Scootaloo smiled and trotted inside after Catalina. Rainbow Dash let out a troubled sigh, and went in knowing this was going to be a long inspection.

"I must say, this is quite a lovely home you have here Ms. Dash." Catalina said as she took a brief look around Rainbow Dash's living room.

"Uh…Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Rainbow Dash said as she trotted over next to Scootaloo.

"Ms. Rainbow Dash, would you be so kind as to give me a tour of your lovely abode?" Catalina asked with a smile to try and lighten the mood, once again pulling the clipboard from her saddle bag.

"Of course please fallow me." Rainbow Dash said as she moved in front of the group. Rainbow Dash lead the group through the down stairs. From the living room to the dining room, and then she hesitated at the door to the kitchen knowing full well that what was behind this door was going to be a huge problem.

"Is there a problem Ms. Rainbow Dash?" Catalina asked looking up from her clipboard.

"No, no please right this way." Rainbow Dash said as she took in a deep breath and lightly pushed the door open.

Catalina looked and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the sight. The room was completely covered from floor to ceiling in a white powder that appeared to be flour; she continued to look around the now white room and noticed that two of the cabinet doors were open and that several items had fallen out of them onto the floor.

"I can explain." Scootaloo said as she quickly got in front of Catalina.

Catalina looked down at the small filly, shot another look at Rainbow Dash, and then motioned for Scootaloo to continue.

"Rainbow Dash and I were playing a mixture of hide and go seek, and catch last night, and things got a little out of hand. I hid in the cabinet and when Rainbow Dash opened it I sprayed her with flour." Scootaloo explained while slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Is that so, well that does explain some things." Catalina said as she looked around the room again and gave a nod to Rainbow Dash. "Shall we continue?"

Rainbow Dash led them back out of the kitchen, where Catalina started noticing other signs of the game that the two younger ponies had played last night. The table in the dining room had been obviously knocked around, as well as a chair had been knocked over in the chase. Each time Catalina saw something out of place she would make a quick note on her clipboard and continue on.

Rainbow Dash then led them up the stairs to the second floor. She waited until the other two were with her, then she opened the first door. "This here is Scootaloo's room."

Catalina stepped inside and nodded in approval. "This room looks very nice, no problems or anything out of place."

"Thanks," Scootaloo said as her wings buzzed in excitement from the compliment.

"Your quite welcome, now let us see the next room if you would Ms. Dash."

Rainbow Dash motioned for the other two to follow her to her room; she walked the short distance over to the other side of the hall and opened the door and stepped to the side.

Catalina stepped into the room and immediately saw exactly what she thought she would see, more Wonderbolts, more clouds, and even more clutter. The bed was unmade, there were Daring Do Books strewn out all over the floor, there were even a few awards strewn about the clutter from employee of the month planks to a young flier's award. Catalina was starting to see a pattern in this particular pegasus's life style.

"Yeah sorry about the mess, I accidentally slept in and we were in a hurry this morning. So I kind of forgot to clean up." Rainbow Dash said with an awkward shrug of her shoulders.

"I see," Catalina said in a very dry voice. "Are there any more rooms for me to see?"

"Just the bathroom, which is no big deal we can just skip that one." Rainbow Dash said with a wave of her hoof.

"Oh, I most certainly must see that room. It is one of the most important rooms of any house to inspect. In fact more than one third of all household injuries happen in the bathroom." Catalina said in a matter of fact voice.

Rainbow Dash let out an audible sigh of exasperation. "Right this way." Rainbow Dash led them to the last place she wanted the inspector to see, the bathroom. She opened the door and took a step to the side to let the other mare in.

Catalina took two steps into the Bathroom and slid slightly, then suddenly stopped as her hoof got stuck in something. She looked down to see that there was a path of half dried up sticky soap, which led up to the bathtub.

"More from the game of catch you played last night I assume." Catalina said as she pulled her hoof out of the sticky residue on the floor.

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash both nodded in confirmation.

Catalina pulled out her pin and jotted down some final notes. "Well then I think I have seen enough to come up with a final decision. I just have to go over my notes a few times." Catalina said as he horn started to glow with dark blue light, and in a flash the three of them were underneath Rainbow Dash's house.

"Now if you two would please give me a few minutes to compile my notes and come up with a final decision." Catalina said as she started flipping through her notes.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo gave each other a nervous look, and waited in anticipation for Catalina to make her final decision.

_Meanwhile on the path to Rainbow Dash's house_

There was a rather large group of ponies trotting to congratulate their best friend for adopting Scootaloo. In the Lead was Fluttershy, and Rarity, followed closely by Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle. Next to her was her best friend and fellow cutie mark crusader Applebloom. Just behind them bringing up the rear were Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack.

"Don't you think it's just wonderful what Rainbow Dash is doing for Scootaloo?" Fluttershy asked Rarity with a flutter of her wings as she cantered next to her.

"Why yes darling, I must agree it is very kind of Rainbow to be willing to adopt young Scootaloo." Rarity responded with a big smile.

"Well after all the poor little filly has been through it's the least she could do for her, I mean she is Rainbow Dash's number one fan." Twilight Sparkle interjected as she caught up to the two in the front of the group.

Rarity and Fluttershy both nodded in agreement, and the three continued down the path making small talk amongst themselves.

"This has to be like a dream come true for Scootaloo. I bet she's super excited, what do you think Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly.

"Yap, ah reckon that's exactly how she feels." Applebloom agreed keeping pace with her friend.

Applejack smiled down at the files in front of her, then turned and looked at the massive wagon that Pinkie Pie was dragging along with her. "Do yah think yah got everthin' that you need there Pinkie?" Applejack asked with a slight chuckle.

Pinkie Pie kept bouncing along the path seemingly with no effort as she thought about it. "Oh I sure hope so, I got the streams, games, fruit punch, sweets, pranks, and I even brought my party canon." Pinkie Pie answered excitedly bouncing faster to try and catch up with the others.

Applejack picked up the pace as well just as they came over the last hill before Rainbow Dash's house.

"Hey look there Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, and it looks like there talking to somepony." Sweetie Belle said as she got over the hill.

"That must be the Inspector that the Canterlot orphanage sent. Come on; let's see what she has to say." Twilight Sparkle said as she started to gallop toward them.

The rest of the group started after her catching up easily. When they were about thirty yards away from the three of them, they all slowed down to a trot right as the mare with the dark blue mane put down her clipboard and adjusted her glasses.

"Ms. Rainbow Dash, as much as it pains me to have to say this. Your request to adopt Scootaloo is denied."


	9. Lullaby

**Chapter 9- Lullaby **

"I'm sorry Miss Rainbow Dash but I can simple not approve your adopting Scootaloo." Catalina said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Rainbow Dash could barely register what the mare in front of her was saying. Everything around her started to blacken as she stared straight ahead, her world started to crumble around her.

All of the ponies, who were coming to congratulate Rainbow Dash, screeched to a halt as they heard Catalina's decision.

"Oh my gosh, this is awful." Twilight said as she brought a hoof up to cover her mouth.

Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane and started to sniffle, trying her best not to cry.

Pinkie Pie's mane made a loud sound and deflated like a balloon.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sat down, with matching looks of confusion on their faces trying to grasp the weight of what this meant for their friend.

Rarity raised a majestic hoof up to her forehead and almost lost balance as she swayed from side to side. "Of all the worse possible things, this is THE, WORST POSSIBLE, TH…."

"NOW WAIT JUST AN APPLE BUKIN' MINUTE!"

Rainbow Dash was suddenly hurled back into reality, as her and everypony else turned to look where the loud yell came from. Even though Rainbow Dash had a pretty good idea who it was, and her suspicions were confirmed when her eyes landed on Applejack.

Applejack was trotting toward Catalina with a sense of purpose. Her heavy hoof falls causing a small cloud of dust to form behind her. Her hat was tilted forward hiding her hay colored hair but highlighting the determined look in her emerald eyes.

"What do y'all mean that Rainbow can't adopt Scootaloo?" Applejack asked as she came to a halt in front of Catalina with only a foot separating the two mares.

"I'm sorry I know this must be hard to hear, but I believe that Rainbow Dash is not a suitable guardian for Scootaloo." Catalina said trying to be nice, but also showing that she was not going to back down.

"Well, why not?" Applejack asked with a stamp of her hoof. "Rainbow is one of the nicest, most loyal ponies in all of Equestria."

"She is also one of the most, brash, and irresponsible ponies I have ever met." Catalina answered as she met Applejacks steady gaze. "And on top of that, she has no plan for Scootaloo's future, but the final straw is her house."

"What's wrong with her house?" Applejack replied trying to recover from the unexpected answer. "It's not that messy, is it?"

"Hey, I keep my house clean, most of the time." Rainbow Dash defended as some of her vigor started to reappear.

"It's not just the state of her house that is the problem. The main problem is what her house is, and how that affects Scootaloo."

Applejack raised a questioning eyebrow and motioned for Catalina to go on.

"What I mean is. Scootaloo can't fly, and it will probably be awhile before she can. So Rainbow Dash's cloud house is too dangerous for Scootaloo to live in. What if Rainbow Dash isn't at home and something happens and Scootaloo falls? She could be seriously injured or worse."

Applejack nodded slowly in understanding. No matter how much she didn't like it, Catalina's reasons made since.

"Look, I'm sure that Rainbow Dash is a nice pony, but my decision still stands. And not even Celistia herself can change my mind and that's final."

Rainbow Dash hung her head in defeat and let out a heavy sigh. Twilight and Pinkie Pie both came up beside Rainbow Dash and each put a reassuring hoof on her shoulders.

Catalina took a moment and prepared herself for the onslaught of protests that were about to be hurled at her with her next statement. "Of course this also means that Scootaloo is going to have to come back with me to the orphanage."

"WHAT!" Everypony else yelled as they turned their attention back to Catalina.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here with all my friends." Scootaloo protested as she pleadingly clasped her hooves together in front of Catalina.

"Please don't take Scootaloo away. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders; we're supposed to stay together." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"Surely there's something you can do so that you don't have to take Scootaloo away?" Rarity asked trying her best to help persuade the mare.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Catalina and pleadingly put her hooves together. "Please don't take Scoots away. I'll do anything, just don't take her away."

Catalina shook her head. This was the one thing she hated about her job. She loved uniting young orphan colts and fillies with a family, but every once in a while she would have to tell somepony that they weren't eligible to adopt. It was hard but it was her job and she had to do it. Even though there was one last thing she could try.

"I'm sorry but there is just nothing I can do, unless one of you would be willing to try and adopt her instead?" Catalina asked as she looked around at all of the ponies present.

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo started looking around at all of the ponies around hoping that one of them would offer to at least try.

"Ah'll adopt her."

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up when she looked into the determined smiling face of Applejack. Applejack nodded and gave Rainbow Dash a wink that caused her cheeks to darken slightly.

Scootaloo's wings buzzed happily as she quickly ran over to Applejack. "Do you really mean it?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Ah sure do sugarcube." Applejack said as she ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

Catalina let out a slight sigh of relief, being given a possible way out of having to make Scootaloo's life miserable. "Of course this means that you must undergo the same interview, and inspection that Rainbow Dash just went through. Are you prepared for that?"

"Ah sure am." Applejack said with a determined smile.

"Excellent," Catalina said as she used her magic to float her clip board in front of her. "Now I suppose the first question should be what your name is, considering we haven't been formally introduced."

"The names Applejack, it's a pleasure makin' your acquaintance." Applejack said with a tilt of her hat.

Catalina started writing then paused, something about that name and how she said it sparked something in her memory, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. "Yes quite, so tell me why is it that you want to adopt Scootaloo?"

"Well ah guess it's because ah know what being an orphan is like. Scootaloo needs a family to care for her." Applejack said without hesitation.

Everyone around them let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Applejack, I had no idea that you were an orphan." Twilight said as she trotted over to her.

Catalina looked up from her clipboard and nodded. "Yes this an interesting turn of events. Could you please explain what happened to your parents?"

"Well it happened right after Applebloom was born. They were helpin' some ponies, and there was an accident. It…it happened so suddenly that…that. Ah'm sorry ah can't talk about it it's too painful to remember."

A single tear ran down Applejacks face as she thought of the painful memory. She reached a hoof up and whipped it away when suddenly she felt something feathery wrap around her. She looked over to see a cyan wing draped around her in a comforting hug. She looked up at Rainbow Dash's face and smiled.

"Thanks sugarcube ah needed that." Applejack said as she leaned into the hug and nuzzled Rainbow Dash's neck.

Rainbow Dash blushed and nonchalantly scratched the back of her head. "Hey no problem, that's uh…what I'm here for." Rainbow Dash said as she pulled her wing back.

Catalina took some more notes and smiled. Things were looking up indeed. "So Ms. Applejack, where is it that you are currently residing?"

"Ah live on the farm with mah brother Big Macintosh, mah sister Applebloom and Granny Smith."

There it was again, that feeling, that strange feeling of a vague memory. Something right at the front of her mind but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Well I suppose that also answers the question of your employment." Catalina said as she jotted down a quick note. "Where do you see yourself being in five years?"

Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "Ah'm pretty sure ah'll be workin' on the farm same as ah always do. We have been thinkin' of doin some expandin' on the west orchards."

Catalina nodded and took a few last notes before she placed her clipboard back in her saddlebag. "Alright that's enough questions for now. Shall we go and see your house?"

"Sure follow me and ah'll take yah there." Applejack said as she turned and started trotting in the direction of her home.

Following her closely was Catalina, Rainbow Dash, and the three Cutie Mark Crusaders. Behind them was Rarity and Fluttershy. And finally bringing up the rear was Twilight and Pinkie Pie, still dragging her wagon full of party gear.

Along the way the group kept up a low hum of conversation amongst themselves, while Catalina stayed quite, searching her mind, trying to find what it was that was causing her flashes of nostalgia.

After about ten minutes Applejack stopped, bringing the group to a halt, pulling Catalina out of her trance.

"Here we are, welcome to Sweet Apple Acers." Applejack said with a smile and a wave of her hoof. "And here comes Granny Smith right now."

Catalina's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open as all of her memories of this place started to come back to her.

"Uh…Mrs. Catalina are y'all ok, is somethin' wrong?" Applejack asked as she gave Catalina a curious look.

"I…I've been here before." Catalina said as she started trotting forward into the farm.

The rest of the group gave each other confused looks, and then started trotting after her.

Granny Smith slowly trotted toward the group with a smile on her face. She then stopped and squinted her eyes as she noticed the strange mare walking towards her. After a few seconds she smiled and started to chuckle to herself. "Well, if it ain't Catalina. I haven't seen you since Applebloom was knee high to a grasshopper."

Catalina smiled brightly and came to a stop in front of the old mare. "It has been a long time hasn't it; I see that you've been doing well."

"Ah've been havein' some aches and pains every once in a while, but ah still got a lot of fight left in me." Granny Smith Replied as she hopped up and clicked her back hooves together.

Catalina giggled lightly, "I can see that."

"Uh Granny, do you know this pony?" Applejack asked as she and her friends came to a stop next to Catalina.

"Ah sure do this here is the pony that the Canterlot Central Orphanage sent to see if ah was spry enough to take care of my little grand fillies after the accident, and ah sure as sugar proved that ah was more than capable if ah do say so myself."

"Yes you did." Catalina said with a smile, she then turned to the rest of the group to explain. "It was my first solo assignment. I was so nervous, but Granny Smith made it perfectly clear that she was more than capable of taking care of them."

Granny Smiled and nodded, "So what brings you here with my grand fillies and all their friends?"

"I'm here because Applejack has offered to adopt Scootaloo."

"She has well that's mighty nice of her, and don't you worry theirs more than enough room for Scootaloo." Granny said as she eyed her granddaughter.

"I'm sure there is, I'm just here to make a quick inspection of the house to make sure that it's safe for her to live her."

"Well don't let me stop yah, it hasn't changed much since the last time you where her though, well except for the barn, we've had to rebuild it a few times in the last year. Well Ah'm goin' into town for some groceries, ah'll see yah when ah get back." Granny Smith said as she started trotting toward town.

Catalina smiled warmly at Applejack. "You're very lucky to have such an outstanding pony for a grandmother Ms. Applejack."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Ah sure am."

"Let's get back to the tour if you would be so kind."

"Of course, right this way." Applejack said as she took the lead once again and motioned for the group to follow.

The house was almost exactly as Catalina had remembered it from the first time she stepped foot into it. Everything was immaculate. Everything had a place and was where it was supposed to be. Every room was clean, but still looked like it was being lived in.

After the tour Catalina stood on the front porch, once again she was compiling her notes together to make a final decision.

All of the other ponies where waiting in heated anticipation. Some coping with the wait rather well, Twilight was pretending to read a new book, Rarity was keeping an eye on the fillies as they played, and Applejack just stood waiting patiently.

The rest of them weren't taking the wait near as well. Pinkie Pie couldn't stop bouncing around in circles, Fluttershy nervously chewed on her hooves, and Rainbow Dash was quickly pacing back and forth in a never ending cycle.

Catalina adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, gaining everyponies attention. "I have made my final decision."

After a few seconds of waiting Catalina continued. "Congratulations Ms. Applejack, I hereby approve of you becoming Scootaloo's legal guardian."

"YEEEHA" Applejack hollered as she jumped up in excitement.

The rest of the group followed suit and started celebrating and in their own ways.

"If both of you would be so kind as to sign your names here and I'll take care of the rest." Catalina said as she floated her clipboard and pen over to Applejack.

Applejack quickly glanced over the document, signed her name and then handed the clipboard over to Scootaloo. Scootaloo signed her name and handed it back to Catalina.

Catalina took the clipboard back and smiled. "Congratulations, now if you'll excuse me I'll go turn this in. I'll mail you you're copy." Catalina said as her horn started to glow.

"Wait aren't you going to stay and celebrate with us?" Scootaloo asked as she looked up at Catalina.

Catalina smiled at Scootaloo and reached down and patted her head. "No, I'm sorry. I have work to do, but I hope you have a good life Scootaloo."

Scootaloo nodded one last time before Catalina disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"You all know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced into her wagon. "A PARTY!" She announced as she popped up with her party canon shooting decorations everywhere.

The party was a fairly typical one by Pinkie Pie standards, but for Scootaloo it was the best party ever. Pinkie Pie had made a special cake that was orange and purple, and had Happy Getting a Family Day written in frosting on top.

There was of course all of the normal party games and treats associated with a Pinkie Pie party. They played pin the tail on the donkey, which Rarity won by a land slide.

There was fruit punch to drink, and of course lots of sweets from Sugarcube Corner baked by Pinkie Pie for everypony to enjoy.

After a few hours Celestia's sun started to set, and Luna's moon took its place in the sky. Pinkie Pie quickly set up several lamps and put her record player in the middle and turned it on, filling the night air with upbeat music.

"Everypony find a dance partner." She said happily as she bounced over to Twilight and started dancing with her.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both glanced over at each other.

"Would you like to dance Rainbow?" Applejack asked with a smile.

"Sure if you think you can keep up with me." Rainbow Dash responded flaring her wings.

"Alright you're on Rainbow." Applejack said with a cocked eyebrow accepting the challenge.

Applebloom and Scootaloo happily partnered up and danced next to Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

Over in the corner Fluttershy stood with her eyes closed happily tapping her hoof along to the beat of the music. Not noticing the big red stallion that came up beside her.

"Would you like to dance?" Big Macintosh asked with a soft smile and a quiet voice.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked over to where Big Macintosh was standing. When she saw the big stallion she let out a small yelp and hid behind her mane. After a moment she peeked an eye out and saw that it was Big Mac with had a worried look on his face.

"Oh Big Macintosh I'm sorry, you frightened me a little." She said as she relaxed.

"It's all right, ah'm sorry ah scared you. It's rare for me to sneak up on somepony." Big Mac replied.

"Oh no, it's okay you just startled me a little is all. Did you ask me something?"

"Ah was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

"Oh, you…you want to dance with me?" Fluttershy asked her cheeks turning the same shade of pink as her mane.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied with a smile.

Fluttershy blushed more and looked down and started drawing circles in the dirt. "O…Ok, that sounds nice." Fluttershy said with a soft smile.

Big Macintosh trotted with Fluttershy closer to the rest of the group and danced with grace one wouldn't expect from a stallion his size.

As the moon made its way to the center of the sky Applejack and Scootaloo thanked everypony and waved happily as they left. Then Applejack and Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo and Applebloom up to their now shared room to tuck them into bed.

"But Applejack we're not even tired yet." Scootaloo protested as Applejack ushered them into their room.

"It's gettin' late and it's time for little fillies to go to bed." Applejack said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Alright," the two fillies chorused. They both hooped up on opposite sides of the bed and got under the covers.

"Hey sis, could you sing us a lullaby?" Applebloom asked as she gave her sister the biggest cutest eyes she could muster.

Applejack looked over at Rainbow Dash and shook her head. Then turned back to the girls and trotted over to the side of the bed. "Alright, ah suppose that's not too much to ask. What lullaby do you want me to sing?"

Scootaloo scrunched up her face trying to think of a good lullaby.

"How 'bout the one that mamma and Granny Smith used to sing when you were a filly." Applebloom suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, sing that one that sounds awesome." Scootaloo excitedly chimed in.

Applejack smiled softly at the two fillies and nodded her head. She pulled the cover up more on both of them and started to sing.

_Ah'll love you forever,_

_ Ah'll love you for always,_

_ For now and forever, _

_ My filly you'll be. _

Scootaloo and Applebloom both smiled softly as their eyelids started to droop, and then they would flutter up again as the fillies tried to stay awake.

_Through good times and bad times_

_ Through all of life's struggles _

_ From sun rise to sunset _

_ My filly you'll be._

As Applejack finished she looked down at the now happily dosing fillies. She leaned down and gave each of them a soft kiss on the forehead.

Scootaloo stirred and lazily opened her eyes. "Thank you Applejack for adopting me."

"You're welcome Scootaloo, now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Scootaloo nodded and closed her eyes again. "I love you Applejack." She whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Ah love you to Scootaloo." Applejack said before she got up and joined Rainbow dash in the hall.

"Wow that was awesome Applejack. You've got to be like the best big sister." Rainbow Dash said as she and Applejack trotted over to Applejack's room.

Applejack shrugged and turned the door knob opening the door. "Ah was just doin' what ah always do when I put Applebloom to bed."

"Yeah, but you were awesome at it. I didn't know that you could sing like that. It wasn't quite as awesome as me, but it was easily worth second place." Rainbow Dash said as she flew into Applejacks room and landed on her bed with a cocky smile.

"Sure thing sugarcube, whatever helps yah sleep at night." Applejack said as she closed the door behind her and hopped up onto the bed.

"Hey thanks for letting me spend the night and all; I uh…wanted to make sure Scoots first night here went smoothly."

"Sure thing Rainbow, ah think that was probably a good idea. With all Scootaloo's been through ah think you bein' here tonight will help her feel more comfortable."

Rainbow Dash nodded and slid underneath the covers and pulled them up over herself.

Applejack did the same, and gave Rainbow Dash a very serious look on her face. "Hey Rainbow ah was wonderin' can ah ask you somthin'?"

Rainbow Dash turned and looked at Applejack. "Yeah sure, is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, no nothin's wrong ah was just wonderin' y'all are still plannin' on teachin' Scootaloo how to fly right?"

"Yeah of course, I made a promise and I always keep my promises." Rainbow Dash said proudly

"And you're plannin' on comin' by and hangin' out with her right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and motioned for Applejack to continue.

"Well ah was wonderin' if maybe you could move your house closer, it would make it easier for you to see her, and ah'm sure she would like it if you were close by." Applejack said with a light blush that she hoped Rainbow Dash didn't notice.

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a few seconds then smiled brightly. "Hey yeah that's a great idea Applejack. I'll move my house over here tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Good night Rainbow, sleep tight." Applejack said as she took her hat off and placed it on the bed post. Laid her head on the pillow and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night Applejack." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile at Twilight's Library_

While the Apple family was drifting off to sleep, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were gathered in the main room of the Library.

"Twilight why did you call us here so late, a lady needs her beauty sleep." Rarity said stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry for calling you girls her so late but this is important and it's something we need to discuss without Rainbow Dash or Applejack." Twilight said looking around at everyone else.

The other three present nodded their heads as Twilight continued.

"As you all know, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are both hiding their true feelings for each other."

The other three nodded once again.

"And as their friends I think we need to help them get their feelings out in the open."

"But, how are we going to do that?" Fluttershy asked meekly from the other side of the table.

"Well Fluttershy, it just so happens that I have a plan." Twilight answered with a cunning smile.


	10. It's Foal Proof

**Chapter 10-It's Foal Proof **

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" The rooster crowed loudly as the very tip of Celestia's majestic sun shone on the horizon.

"Ah!" Rainbow Dash let out a sudden cry of alarm as she leapt off the bed, into the air, and flailed around wildly until she came back down onto floor with a resounding crash.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked as her head shot up in surprise from the sudden commotion. She looked over to where Rainbow Dash was supposed to be, then looked down on the floor. "Are you alright sugarcube?"

"I think so." Rainbow Dash said as she leaned up and rubbed her head. "What in Equestria was that noise?"

Applejack looked outside and then started to chuckle. "You mean the rooster? He crows like that every mornin' when it's time to wake up."

"But its still night out," Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she got back on all four hooves and started to brush herself off. "What time is it anyway?"

Applejack scratched her chin in thought and looked at her wall. "Looks like it's about five thirty in the mornin'."

"And you wake up this early every day?"

"Ah sure do," Applejack said as she got up and started stretching.

Rainbow Dash watched her for a minute then Applejack walked over to her mirror and started getting ready for the day. "Yeah well that's great and all but I think I'm going to get some more shut eye." Rainbow Dash said before she leapt back into Applejack's bed and made a cocoon out of her blankets.

Applejack smiled and shook her head before she picked up a brush and started to comb out all the knots in her hair.

"Well ah guess that you'll just miss out on breakfast then." Applejack said playfully as she put down her brush and put her hair tie in.

Rainbow Dash's head popped out of the mass of blankets. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Probably some baked apples, pancakes with apple butter, and…" Applejack sniffed as an aroma started to waft through the air, and her mouth started to water in anticipation. "It smells like Granny Smith is makin' rosemary apple turnovers with honey."

Rainbow Dash's mouth started to water at the thought of all of the amazing apple treats that she could never dream of making herself; she quickly unfurled herself from her fortress of blankets and climbed out of Applejack's bed. "Well I guess I could get out of bed this early for that."

Applejack smiled and flipped her hat up onto her head. "Well then come on, it smells like it's almost done." Applejack said before she opened the door and stepped out.

Rainbow Dash didn't need to be told twice, and quickly followed after Applejack. As she followed she looked around the hall trying her best to keep her eyes off of Applejack's flank.

While she was looking around she noticed that there were a lot of pictures of different members of the Apple family on every wall, but she couldn't find any that looked like they could be Applejack's parents, but before she had much time to think about it her and Applejack made it into the kitchen.

When Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen her nose was immediately filled by the aroma of apples prepared in many different ways. She could barely believe it; it almost smelled better than Sugarcube Corner after the Cakes and Pinkie Pie had made all of their sweet concoctions for the annual baking competition.

"Well howdy there Big Macintosh. Howdy Granny, how's it comin'?"

Granny Smith smiled at her grand filly, and Big Macintosh made a slow nod of his head before he continued to set the table for breakfast.

"It should be ready in just a few minutes, why don't you two have a seat and ah'll bring it over when it's done." Granny Smith said before she turned back to the stove.

Applejack nodded and trotted over to the table and pulled out her usual seat and the one next to it and motioned for Rainbow Dash to take a seat.

Rainbow Dash quickly trotted over and hopped into the chair and smiled at Applejack.

Applejack returned the smile and got in her own chair. "Hey Granny, so Rainbow and ah were talkin' and she's gonna move her house closer so that she can be closer to Scootaloo."

"Well that sounds like a mighty fine idea to me." Granny Smith said as she brought over a tray full of food and sat it down on the table.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said in agreement as he sat down the last of the plates and pulled out his own chair.

"Hey where are Applebloom and Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"There comin' Applebloom ain't much of a mornin' pony." Applejack said with a smile just before the door to the kitchen opened reviling the two bleary eyed fillies.

Applebloom yawned and trotted over to her chair and hopped into it. "Good mornin' everypony."

Scootaloo hopped up in the last open chair with the biggest smile on her face.

"Alright dig in everypony." Granny Smith said now that everypony was present.

"So how was your first night here Scootaloo?" Applejack asked as she started to grab food and piled it onto her plate. Rainbow licked her lips as she rubbed her hooves together and then started eating with the enthusiasm of a lover of all things apple.

"It was awesome." Scootaloo said with a buzz of her wings.

"Well good ah'm glad to hear it. Y'all better eat up, after breakfast you and Applebloom can get your chores done then ah'll take you to school."

"Can we go crusadin' with Sweetie Belle after school?" Applebloom asked while giving her sister the biggest cutest eyes she could muster.

"Sure, if you and Scootaloo can finish up your chores before school." Applejack said with a nod.

"Ok Applejack." The two crusaders chorused.

After everypony finished eating, they all separated to do there chores. Granny Smith started cleaning up the kitchen, Big Macintosh went into the barn to get the Apple carts, and Applebloom went around showing Scootaloo how to do the various jobs around the farm.

Rainbow Dash trotted out of the house behind Applejack and let out a loud yawn, "Well I don't have to be at work for a few hours, so I think I'm going to go take a nice nap."

Applejack smiled and shook her head. "Alright sugarcube, you're still plannin' on movin' you're house today right."

"Yeah I'll probably move it after work."

"Great, ah guess ah'll see yah then."

Rainbow Dash nodded and leapt into the air, gave Applejack one last wave goodbye before she flew off toward her house.

Rainbow Dash flew in through her bedroom window and landed on her cloud bed. Rainbow Dash pulled the blankets over herself and went to sleep.

_The Ponyville Library_

Rarity and Fluttershy were watching Twilight muse over two very similar looking letters. Making sure that every little detail of each was perfect.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"Darling it's a splendid idea, a romantic dinner in the light of Luna's moon. What better a place for the two of them to get their feelings out in the open for each other?" Rarity said as she looked over Twilights shoulder to admire her handy work at forging Rainbow Dash and Applejack's signatures.

Twilight put the finishing touches on the letters and sealed them in matching envelops. "Don't worry Fluttershy the plan is foolproof. I've set up a very easy scavenger hunt for the two love birds. They'll find letters that Pinkie Pie and I hid that point out where the next clue is. Then, after they have all of them, the letters will tell them when and where the picnic that you and Rarity will set up for them is going to be."

Fluttershy nodded, it did seem simple enough, but she still had a nagging feeling that something was going to go very wrong. "Speaking of Pinkie Pie, where is she?"

"Oh she's at Sugarcube Corner cooking the food for the picnic." Twilight said with a wave of her hoof.

"And how are you going to deliver the letters without them knowing that you wrote them?"

"That's easy I'm going to have the mail mare deliver them." Twilight said as she picked up the sealed letters and signed the two addresses on each. "SPIKE!"

"Yes Twilight?" Spike asked as he ran down the stairs while being careful not to trip.

"Could you please send these letters to the town hall mail service?"

"I don't know Twilight. I still have to organize the new books we got from Princess Celistia yesterday." Spike said as he looked back towards the stairs.

"It's okay Spike. Tell you what, you do this for me and I'll make sure there is a great big emerald for you next time we go to visit Canterlot."

"Deal!" Spike said enthusiastically as he took the letters and ran to the door, threw it open and ran in the direction of town hall.

Twilight smiled and nodded her head in approval. "Now that that's taken care of, we just have to wait till tonight. Let's all meet back here at six a clock. That will give us an hour before Applejack and Rainbow Dash are supposed to arrive at Canterlot heights."

The other two mares nodded their understanding and said there goodbyes to Twilight, before leaving and going there separate ways.

_Later at Rainbow Dash's house_

Rainbow Dash was snoozing happily without a care in the world, she finished work early and was back taking another nap, and she was having one of the best Applejack related dreams that she had ever had.

"Heh heh, Applejack stop that tickles." Rainbow Dash said as she playfully pushed away the immaterial mare, when she suddenly was awoken by a loud knocking coming from her front door.

Rainbow Dash let out a groan and lifted her head from her pillow and looked around waiting to see if the knocking would continue. Sadly after just a few seconds there was another set of knocking coming from down stairs.

Rainbow Dash threw the blankets off and started trotting down the stairs, every few seconds there would be another sequence of knocking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rainbow Dash impatiently said as she got to the front door and opened it revealing Derpy Hooves, the mail mare. "Oh hey Derpy what's up, you got some mail for me or somethin'?" Rainbow Dash asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"I sure do Rainbow Dash, let me just find it." Derpy said as she started searching through her mail pouch, pulling out many different things that shouldn't even fit in the small bag she carried. Then after a few more tries she pulled out a letter.

"Here you go Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks Derpy, is this the only thing you got for me?"

"Yap that's it, I'll see you later Rainbow Dash." Derpy said before she leapt of the cloud and waved at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash waved back and shook her head. She turned around and went back into her house, and looked down at the letter. She tore it open and unfolded it, and unfolded it, and unfolded it until it eventually started to drag on the floor.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" She asked herself before she started reading it out loud.

"Dear Rainbow Dash, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for a nice talk at a special location... yata yata yata, blah blah blah, and I have set up a scavenger hunt for you. The details and the first clue is in the following section of this letter, signed Applejack."

"_When did Applejack have time to set this up?" _Rainbow Dash thought before she started trying to decipher the rest of the letter.

After a few minutes she started quickly skimming through the long letter of instructions to find the point of the whole thing.

"So the first clue is in a place of fluttering wings of many colors…that must mean Fluttershy's butterfly field. This is going to be so easy I'm going to be done in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched out her wings and blasted through her front door.

_Sweet Apple Acers_

Applejack reared up and delivered a swift kick to the nearest tree, and smiled to herself when all of the red delicious fruit fell into the waiting baskets below.

"Applejack I have something for you."

Applejack looked up to see Derpy flying toward her. Derpy landed and started trotting over to Applejack. Until she accidentally tripped over a stray apple, She let out a loud yelp of surprise and hit the ground face first, spilling the contents of her mail bags all over the ground around her.

Applejack quickly galloped over and started helping Derpy up. "Are you alright sugarcube?"

"I think so." Derpy said as she brushed herself of with her wings.

"Well you sure took a tumble over that apple, here let me help you with that." Applejack said as she started to help Derpy pick up all of the mail.

"Thanks Applejack, oh and here is the letter I was supposed to bring you." Derpy said as she offered the letter to Applejack.

Applejack smiled and took the letter. "Well that's mighty kind of yah Derpy, who's the letter from?"

"I don't know it was dropped off at the Mayor's office this morning before I got in." Derpy said as she picked up the last remaining pieces of mail and stuffed them into her bags.

"Well that's fine, ah'll find out when ah read it. Y'all have a good day Derpy."

"You have a good day to Applejack." Derpy said as she started flying away and waving with both her hooves. She turned around just in time to run face first into one of the apple trees. "Oops. My bad!"

Applejack shook her head and sighed. After Derpy was out of sight Applejack opened the litter and started reading it.

"What yah readin'?" Big Macintosh asked as he walked up beside his sister.

"A letter from Rainbow Dash, ah think." Applejack replied as she kept reading her expression becoming more and more perplexed as she read.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It says somthin' bout me meetin' her somewhere to talk, but it says she set up a scavenger hunt to find out where." Applejack said as she started to fold up the letter.

"Yah plannin' on doin' it?"

"Course not, ah don't have time, Cider season is right around the corner and we have a lot of apples to buck, if it's really that important, ah'll talk with her about it later." Applejack said as she put the letter back in the envelope and put it in a nearby apple cart.

Big Macintosh nodded in understanding, turned, and started off back to his section of the field to get back to work.

_On the outskirts of Ponyville_

"Awesome that's another one. I wonder if it spells anything yet." Rainbow Dash asked herself as she picked up yet another clue. It had taken a longer than ten seconds, but it had only been about ten minutes since she finished reading the letter, and as far as she could tell that was the last clue.

Rainbow Dash placed all of the letters she had found in order on the ground in front of her, and to her joy it did spill something. "Canterlot heights," Rainbow Dash sat back and thought about what that could mean, and then it dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, that's the name of that big hill with the awesome view of Canterlot." Rainbow Dash said to herself with a smile. "Well I won't need this; I know where to go from here." Rainbow Dash said as she picked up the letter and tucked into her saddle bag not bothering to read any of the other clues.

Rainbow Dash flared her wings out and took off in the direction of Canterlot Heights. A cocky smirk spread across her face as she flew through the sky. What would take a normal pony twenty minutes to travel Rainbow Dash could fly there in a few minutes, if she flew straight there, and where was the fun in flying straight?

Rainbow Dash started doing loops and spins as she rocketed through the air. After a few minutes Rainbow Dash could see the hill in the distance, and she smiled as an idea started to come to her. She flew up high above the heights, and once she felt she was high enough she nosedived at the hill. Just before she hit the ground she tilted her wings up and started her super speed strut around the clearing until she came to a full stop.

After coming to a landing Rainbow Dash started looking around expecting to see Applejack, but after a few seconds of looking around her ears drooped when she realized she was alone.

"_That's strange I thought the letter said she wanted to meet me here." _She thought to herself as she trotted around making sure Applejack or anypony else was hiding somewhere.

"I guess I must have made it early." Rainbow Dash said to herself as she trotted to the middle of the hill.

After thinking it over for a little while her brash smile returned. _"Of course I made it before she did; I am the fastest flier in all of Equestria after all." _Rainbow Dash thought to herself, stroking her own ego with content.

"I'll just wait for the slow poke to catch up." Rainbow Dash said as she sat down and waited.

After a few minutes of waiting her smile started to disappear. She got up and started trotting around in a circle to help kill time, but after several more minutes there was still no sign of Applejack. After what seemed like forever Rainbow Dash officially had had enough.

She galloped to the edge of the hill, spread her wings and leapt off. She then started flapping her wings furiously pointing herself in the direction of Sweet Apple Acers.

_Sweet Apple Acers _

Applejack reached up and whipped the sweat of a hard day's work off of her forehead and took a moment to admire her handy work. She had gotten almost half of the south field done, and that would leave only the west field. And once that was done they could start making cider for cider season.

"APPLEJACK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew down at Applejack.

_"Well it's about time she showed up, now ah can get this letter thing straightened out." _Applejack thought as she started trotting toward Rainbow Dash.

"Ah've been here applebuckin' where else would ah be?"

"Well that stupid letter you sent me had me going on a scavenger hunt all around Ponyville. Then I go to the spot you wanted to meet me at and you never showed up." Rainbow Dash retorted in annoyance.

"Wait, you got a letter too?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Duh, of course I got a letter. You…wait what do mean got a letter too."

"Ah got a letter supposedly written by you earlier today." Applejack said as she walked over to the applecart nearby and got the letter.

"Let me see that." Rainbow Dash said as she quickly flew over and took the letter from Applejack. "What the hay, it's the same exact letter that I got. What's going on here?"

Applejack scratched her chin, then she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Rainbow, ah think someponies are playin' a prank on us is all, and ah think ah know who it is."

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a few seconds then her eyes narrowed. "Pinkie Pie."

"Well ah think that she had somethin' to do with it, but ah don't think she did it alone."

"You think she had help, from who?"

"Well look at the letter, who do we know that would write a letter like that? Who would turn a simple prank into something so complicated?"

"Wait, you think Twilight helped her?" Rainbow Dash asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Well think about it, does this look like something Pinkie Pie would write?"

Rainbow Dash took another look at the letter and shook her head.

"And on top of that the two of them have been spendin' a lot of time with each other."

"I guess that makes sense. Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright. After you move your house over, you want to play a few games of horse shoes?"

"You know it! You are so going down." Rainbow Dash said flapping her wings in anticipation. "I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash said as she speed away to get her cloud house.

_Later that night_

"Twilight I don't think there coming." Fluttershy said as she took one last look around to make sure they weren't in sight.

The hill was a thing of beauty. The entire area was lit up by fireflies, revealing a checkered blanket covered with many different delectable sweet treats.

"I don't understand. They should have gotten the letters, and the scavenger hunt was simple enough. What went wrong?" Twilight asked as she started pacing back and forth in front of the other three present.

"Well, I really don't think it matters why they didn't show up. What we should be focusing on is what we should do next." Rarity said with a majestic wave of her hoof.

Twilight stopped pacing and looked up. "Your right, it really doesn't matter why they aren't here, the past is in the past. We just have to figure out what to do now. Anypony got any ideas for a plan B?"

The other three thought about for a few seconds before Fluttershy chimed in.

"We could have a brain storming session, to come up with ideas."

"Yeah, and we can't just let all of these super, yummy, delicious treats go to waste." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around the blanket.

"I must agree, I think we just need to get some ideas in the open and think out what would work best." Rarity said with a slight nod.

Twilight nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, it's settled then. Let's put our heads together and come up with some good ideas for a good plan b."


	11. Plan F

**Chapter 11-Plan F **

_**Ponyville Library**_

** "**Why is it so hard to get them to just admit their feelings for each other?" Twilight said as she threw her hooves up in the air in an exasperated gesture.

She was sitting at the large round table in the center of the library, surrounded by three of her best friends. To her right was Rarity, her head resting on one of her majestic hoofs as she twirled her hair with the other.

To Twilight's left was Pinkie Pie, hunched over the table and rubbing both sides of her temple with her hooves.

And at the other side of the table was Fluttershy, sitting back and waiting patiently for the other three to voice their ideas.

"I never knew it would be this hard to get two ponies who obviously like each other to admit it." Rarity chimed in with a heavy sigh, glancing around at the others.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement, before looking back down to continue to ponder their collective problem.

"I thought your last idea would work for sure." Fluttershy said as she looked over at Rarity.

"I thought so too, but apparently someponies don't see the glamor in a day at the spa." Rarity said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah it was definitely better than my idea of having them both help me with baking." Pinkie Pie said with wide grin. "Applejack can bake just fine, but Rainbow Dash needs some work."

The other three chuckled lightly remembering the massive mess that Rainbow Dash had managed to make of the kitchen at Sugarcube Corner.

"The Cakes are still finding bits of batter in some of the nooks and crannies around the shop." Pinkie Pie said with a contagious giggling.

The other three joined in, as the feeling of tension at their continued failures left the room.

"And don't get me started on the other ideas that I came up with." Twilight said with a smile.

The other three nodded their agreement. "But this doesn't solve what we're going to do next." Twilight said with a shake of her head.

The other three nodded their heads before they returned to trying to come up with any new ideas.

Rarity's head came up suddenly as a thought struck her. "Fluttershy, have you had any good ideas?"

Fluttershy looked over at her and smiled sweetly. "Well I may have come up with a few ideas."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER!?" Twilight yelled as she glared at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy let out a squeak and quickly hid behind her mane. "I'm sorry, you all had such great ideas and I didn't want to interrupt."

Twilight let out a heavy sigh and looked down. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to yell."

Fluttershy slowly peaked out of her mane and smiled softly. "It's okay Twilight."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, let's hear this super awesome, amazing idea." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced up and down happily.

"Well ok, so we need them to spend time together to have an opportunity to admit their feelings for each other right?"

The other three nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well then I thought that we've been trying to have them do things that we like to do. So instead maybe we should try something that they both like to do?" Fluttershy reasoned with a small wave of her hoof.

The other three sat back and thought about it, and after a few seconds they all nodded their heads.

"So do you have any ideas of something that they would both enjoy doing?" Twilight asked as she tapped her chin with her hoof.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Actually I asked a certain somepony if he would help out, and help me come up with some ideas." Fluttershy said as she got up from her spot and trotted over to the front door of the library.

The other three quickly looked at each other, each of them simply shrugging in reply to the unspoken question.

When Fluttershy opened the door, the light from outside was blocked by the large red form of Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh smiled and tilted his head at Fluttershy, before he walked in and joined the rest of the group around the table.

"Big Macintosh has been helping me work out the finer points of my plan." Fluttershy said as she walked up and stood next to Big Macintosh.

"What makes you so sure that they both will like it?" Twilight asked as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, no pony knows Applejack better than her family." Fluttershy said as she looked over at Big Mac.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed with a nod of his head.

"And I've known Rainbow Dash the longest, and I think she'll like it." Fluttershy said as she looked around at the rest of her friends.

"Well don't keep us waiting darling, tell us what the plan is." Rarity said with twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright here's the plan..."

_Latter At The Outskirts Of Ponyville_

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rainbow Dash said with a hint of apprehension in her voice as she flew slowly next to Applejack.

Applejack smiled over at the pegasus flying next to her and gave her a playful nudge causing Rainbow Dash to blush slightly.

"Hey it can't be all that bad, at least it can't be any worse than the kitchen incident." Applejack said as she started to pull ahead of her companion, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that mixing baking powder in with vinegar would make the batter explode." Rainbow Dash said as she landed next to Applejack and started trotting along the path with her.

"Sure thing sugarcube, ah believe yah." Applejack said with sly smile. "Hey look! There's Fluttershy and Big Macintosh; let's go see why they called us out here."

Rainbow Dash nodded, and the two of them doubled their pace.

Fluttershy smiled and waved a hoof as the two mares came closer, "Hi girls."

"Hey Fluttershy, so why did you call us all the way out here to the middle of nowhere?" Rainbow Dash asked as she came to a stop in front of the yellow pegasus.

"Well, Big Macintosh and I were talking about how you both have been working so hard recently. So we decided that we wanted to give you two a day off." Fluttershy said with a kind smile.

Rainbow Dash and Applejacks eyes grew wide, and they quickly looked back and forth between Big Macintosh and Fluttershy.

"Well that's mighty kind of yah, but ah don't think…"

"Now sis we insist, you've earned it." Big Macintosh interrupted with a non-argumentative tone.

"Well, ah guess so." Applejack said with a note of apprehension in her voice.

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow and tilted his head over to the side.

Applejack nodded her head understanding of the unsaid message and followed her brother a short distance away to talk.

Once they were far enough away Applejack looked at her brother with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure about this, there's a whole lot of harvestin' that needs to be done."

Big Macintosh just smiled and nodded his head.

"But what about Scootaloo and Applebloom, ah can't have you watchin' them and doin' all of the harvestin' by yourself"

"Fluttershy is gonna take care of the girls. She's done it before, and she's good at it."

"Ah guess you're right." Applejack conceded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Big Macintosh nodded his head once again before a sly grin spread across his muzzle. "Besides, this might just give you the perfect opportunity to tell Rainbow Dash how you feel about her."

Applejack's cheeks darkened and she glared momentarily at her older brother, but after a few seconds of thinking about she smiled a little. "Yah know what, you might just be on to somthin'"

Meanwhile while the Apple siblings were having their discussion. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were talking amongst very similar lines.

"I just don't know if I can go through with it Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said in worried tone.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash; I know you can do it. I have faith in you." Fluttershy said in an unusually strong tone.

Rainbow Dash smiled slightly. If her meek childhood friend could have faith in her, and show her this much encouragement, then there was no way she was going to let her down.

"Alright I'll do it." Rainbow Dash said with renewed confidence.

"That's the spirit Rainbow Dash! I know you can do it." Fluttershy said with a flutter of her wings. "Oh here they come, good luck and come over and tell me how it goes later."

Rainbow Dash nodded as her and Fluttershy were joined by the other two.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh made their goodbyes and left the two mares standing there next to each other, a similar mission in each of their minds.

"So what do you want to do first?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over at Applejack.

Applejack tapped her chin with her front hoof as she thought about, before she smiled having a fun idea. "Well there's a creek a little ways away from here that leads to a small lake that we could go swimmin' in."

Rainbow Dash smiled widely and flapped her wings in excitement. "That sounds awesome, bet I can beat you there."

Applejack scraped her hoof against the ground. "Alright partner let's see if all that time up in the clouds has helped speed your legs up."

Rainbow Dash lined up next to Applejack and hunched down in a ready position. "Alright on your mark, get set…GO!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the two of them sped off neck and neck in the direction of the lake.

The rest of the day went much the same way as this, swimming, racing, sitting under a nice shady tree and relaxing. Both of them stealing the occasional glance at each other, but quickly looking away whenever they were close to being caught.

Neither of them could find a proper time or opportunity to breach the subject that was on both of their minds. Even with the tension and the occasional frustration, they both enjoyed the other's company.

After a while the sun started to set and the two of them started making their way back to Ponyville.

"_Come on Rainbow Dash, it can't be that hard. All I've got to do is tell her I like her." _Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she nervously cleared her throat. "Hey Applejack, can I talk to you about something?"

Applejack paused as her heart started to thump harder and faster in her chest. "Sure thing sugarcube, what's on your mind?"

Rainbow Dash stopped and turned to face Applejack, trying her hardest not to blush at the sight of the orange mare almost seeming to glow in the late afternoon sun.

"Applejack, I…I like you." Rainbow Dash said quietly before she quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.

Applejack gulped nervously as Rainbow Dash said the words that she had been trying to say all afternoon, but she wasn't sure of her intent. "_Best play it safe." _Applejack thought to herself before nervously saying.

"Of course, I like you too. Ah mean we've had our ups and downs but were still friends."

Rainbow Dash looked up and shook her head. "No, no that's not what I meant. What I mean is I…I think I love you."

Applejack's eyes grew wide and her cheeks became the same color of red as her cutie mark as she finally fully understood what Rainbow Dash meant.

"Oh...wow Rainbow, ah don't know what to say, but ah don't…"

"Nah its cool, don't worry about it, it was dumb anyway. Heh heh, well I'll see you later." Rainbow Dash interrupted as she tried to force the tears back as she quickly unfurled her wings and took off.

Fortunately for her she didn't make it very far. Before she could get more than five feet off the ground she felt a hard tug on her tail. She turned her head to see Applejack holding onto her tail with her teeth, with a fierce look in her eyes.

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, Applejack pulled hard on Rainbow Dash's tale bringing her back down to the ground with a slight thud, landing flat on her back. Applejack quickly stood over her so that she couldn't get away.

"Now wait just a minute, y'all didn't even let me finish." Applejack said as she looked down at the mare beneath her. "Now what ah was gonna say was, ah don't know how I feel. Ah've never been in love with somepony, but ah think ah might love you too, and ah'm willin' to give it a shot if you are."

Rainbow Dash looked up at Applejack with a shocked expression. "You…you do?"

"Yap ah sure do." Applejack said as she bent down and gave Rainbow Dash a little peck on the cheek.

Rainbow Dash's wings suddenly shot out from the soft touch of Applejack's lips, and she blushed furiously.

Applejack chuckled lightly as she got off of Rainbow Dash and helped her back onto her hooves.

"Soooo, I guess this means that you and I are going to have to go on dates and stuff now huh." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

Applejack smiled back and nodded "Ah recon so, will come on partner. Last one back to the farm has to watch the crusaders for a week." Applejack said as she took off running back to Ponyville.

"Hey no fair!" Rainbow Dash yelled after her as she galloped to catch up.


	12. Asking for help

**Chapter 12- What do I do now?**

"And then we had a race to come get the girls so I decided to stay and tell you that she feels the same way about me." Rainbow Dash said as she landed with a flourish to conclude her story of how her and Applejack's day together went.

Fluttershy let out a soft squee of joy and quickly pulled Rainbow Dash into a hug. "Oh I just knew you could do it, I'm so happy for you!"

After Fluttershy let go, Rainbow Dash smiled wildly and flipped her mane. "You know it; I am the Dash after all, the most awesome flier in all of Equestria!"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So what are you and Applejack doing for your first official date?"

Rainbow Dash stopped and thought about it for a few seconds before she nervously scratched the back of her head with her hoof. "Yeah we haven't really planned out anything yet. I guess we'll have to talk about that soon." Rainbow Dash said with a happy smile.

Fluttershy nodded her head in understanding. "I'm just glad you both were able to get your feelings out in the open."

Rainbow Dash nodded quickly, before she scratched her chin with her hoof. "Hey Fluttershy, there's a favor I'd like to ask you."

"Hum, of course anything I can do to help. What is it Rainbow Dash?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me get ready for my first date with Applejack." Rainbow Dash asked with a slight hint of pink tinting her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked more than a little confused.

"Well I don't know much about dating, and I don't want to screw things up. Also I was wondering if you could make me look good."

"Oh Rainbow Dash, there's no need to do that she likes you just the way you are."

"I know, I know but I want to look good for **her**. This is a special occasion, and I kinda don't want to mess it up." Rainbow Dash said with a slight blush.

"Well, Rarity would probably be better at it but I'll try my very best." Fluttershy said with a confident nod.

"Thanks Fluttershy, for everything." Rainbow Dash said as she got up to leave.

Fluttershy got up and gave Rainbow Dash one last hug. "It was no trouble at all. Just come by before your date with Applejack and I'll help you get ready."

Rainbow Dash returned the hug and nodded her understanding before she unfurled her wings and gracefully flew out of Fluttershy's house.

Once she gauged she was high enough that nopony would hear her. She started flipping around and yelling at the top of her lungs in pure bliss.

_Meanwhile on the road to Ponyville_

Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trotting along the path back into Ponyville from Fluttershy's cottage. Applebloom and Scootaloo both had their saddle bags on containing all the things that they decided were necessary for a Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover.

While on the way Applejack had told them all about the recent events between herself and Rainbow Dash.

"So you're courtin' Rainbow Dash sis?" Applebloom asked looking up into her older sister's eyes.

"Yep," Applejack answered with a small nod of her head.

"Wow! So you and Rainbow Dash are dating now, does that mean that she's going to be coming around the house more often?" Scootaloo asked as her wings buzzed from excitement.

"Yep," Applejack responded with another short nod of her head.

"Rarity is going to be so excited to hear the news. Oh and thanks again for letting Applebloom and Scootaloo spend the night tonight." Sweetie Belle said as the group approached there destination.

"You're welcome, well here we are. Ah guess ah should get this over with." Applejack said as she raised a hoof up and knocked on the front door of Carousel Boutique.

After a few seconds there was a noise from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal a frazzled looking Rarity, her hair while still in its normally curled style, had come undone and frayed a little. Her red rimmed glasses were set on the end of her nose, and she had her measuring tape draped over her neck.

"Ah yes come in, come in. Please excuse me for a moment, I just finished my last order and I need to freshen up a bit." Rarity said as she ushered them in and turned to go up the stairs. "Sweetie Belle would you be a dear and entertain our guests until I get back."

"Sure thing sis," Sweetie Belle called back. "Hey lets go take those bags up to my room then we can do some crusading."

Applebloom and Scootaloo both nodded in agreement before the three of them galloped up the stairs to the second story.

After the three were gone Applejack trotted into Rarity's sitting room and hopped up onto a very expensive looking, comfy couch.

After a few minutes Rarity came back down stairs looking more her usual prim and proper self and smiled at the waiting mare. "Thank you for bringing the girls over, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Nah ah'm fine, thanks for askin'." Applejack answered with a shake of her head.

Rarity gave a short nod and trotted over to one of her arm chairs and sat down. "So, how did your day off with Rainbow Dash go?"

"How did you know about that?" Applejack asked as she raised a questioning eyebrow, even though she had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

"Oh…well Fluttershy came by to get Sweetie Belle, and told me about it." Rarity replied while sifting her eyes around the room and finishing her explanation with a nervous smile.

"Is that the best yah can come up with. Ah bet you and the girls planned the whole thing didn't yah." Applejack said with a confident smirk.

Rarity let out a nervous laugh. "Why Applejack what gives you that idea…heh heh."

Applejack just continued to give Rarity the same look until her eyes fell and she looked down in defeat.

"Alright fine you're right, but it was mostly Fluttershy's idea." Rarity said with a wave of her hoof.

Applejack smiled wide in victory and gave a short nod.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, tell me how it went."

"It went pretty good ah guess." Applejack said with a slight noncommittal shrug of her shoulders a hint of a smile still at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh come now Applejack, give me some details darling." Rarity pleaded with a small whine in her voice. "Did you tell Rainbow Dash how you feel about her?"

Applejack's face started to turn red as she looked down and nodded slowly.

"And…What did she say?" Rarity said with a little bit more volume I her voice.

"She said that she thinks she loves me too." Applejack said as her cheeks reached the same color of red as her cutie mark.

Rarity let out a very unladylike squeal and leapt out of her seat and started prancing around in a circle announcing. "I told you so," in a joyful sing song voice.

Applejack's checks darkened even more as she watched her friend make an absolute foal of herself. "Alright Pinkie Pie ah get it, you were right."

Rarity came to a sudden halt as she realized how foolish she must look. She cleared her throat and regained her usual composer. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Applejack waved a hoof in a dismissive gesture as her cheeks started to return to their usual orange color.

"So when is your first date?" Rarity asked as she jumped back up into her chair.

"Ah don't know. We really didn't talk about it." Applejack said with a shrug.

Rarity nodded in understanding. "Of course, you don't want to rush things."

"Speakin' of datin', do yah think you could help me with that? Ah don't know much about courtin', or gussyin' myself up."

Rarity gave a kind smile. "It would be my honor. Just come by a few hours before your date and I'll make you look irresistible to Rainbow Dash."

"A few HOURS!" Applejack asked surprised.

"Of course darling, there's hair makeup, etiquette there are so many things to cover and I'll help you with all of it." Rarity said as she started to think of the best thing to

"Thanks Rarity for helpin' ah don't think ah could do it without you." Applejack said with a sincere smile.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. It's what friends do for each other after all."

Just then the two mares heard a loud crash form up stairs followed by. "UH…DON'T WORRY WE'RE OK!" Sweetie Belle yelled from the same direction of the loud sound.

Rarity let out a heavy sigh as she slowly got up out of her chair to go see what the girls had destroyed this time.

"Are yah sure that you'll be alright with the three of them by yourself?" Applejack asked as she got off the couch.

"I think I can manage." Rarity said before they heard another loud bang. "How do you deal with two of them all the time?"

Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "Ah guess yah just get used to it," She surmised after a few seconds.

Rarity gave a short nod in response. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, now I have to go see what the damage is." Rarity said as she started to trot up the stairs.

"Alright see yah tomorrow Rarity." Applejack said before she turned around and cantered out of the shop. As she slowly closed the door behind her she heard a slightly softer bang just before the door closed.

Applejack shook her head before she looked into the distance to see Sweet Apple Acres in the dimming sunlight, with a large cloud house looming close by. She smiled at the sight, and started off on the path back home. Not being able to contain how happy she was she started to skip home like a school filly.

When she arrived she was greeted by her big brother filling up the last of the apple carts with the day's harvest.

"Howdy sis, how was your day off with Rainbow Dash?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"It was alright; did you get all the trees bucked today?" Applejack asked as she walked past him toward the house trying hard not to give away how happy she was.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh answered with a slow nod of his massive head.

"Well alright, ah guess ah'm goanna go take a bath and hit the hay early tonight." Applejack said as she continued on toward the house.

"Alright sis," Big Macintosh said as he hitched himself up to the large applecart and started to pull it toward the barn.

Applejack quickly cantered the rest of the distance to the house and went inside. When she entered the house her nose was assaulted by the smell of Granny Smith putting the finishing touches on supper.

Applejack quietly walked into the living room and made for the stairs up to her room but was stopped by a voice form the kitchen.

"Applejack is that you?" Granny Smith called sweetly.

"Yeah it's me ah just got back from Rarity's house." Applejack responded as she turned and started into the kitchen.

Granny Smith nodded her head and motioned for her to come in. "There's a glass of apple juice on the table for yah."

Applejack walked over to the side of the table with the glass full of the sweet liquid in it and picked it up. "Thanks Granny ah was gettin' a bit thirsty." She said before she took a small sip.

"So how was your day with Rainbow Dash?" Granny smith asked as she opened the oven to check and see if supper was done.

"Great, we had a lot of fun today." Applejack said as she sloshed the glass around a little before taking another drink.

"So you and Rainbow Dash are courtin' now is that right?" Granny Smith asked with a sly smile. Her question was answered by Applejack's sudden response of spitting two cheeks full of the liquid out in front of her.

"How…how did you know?" Applejack asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Granny smith laughed and shook her head. "Now Applejack, ah've known you all your life, and ah've seen the way you look at her. Ah know you better than anypony else, did yah really think ah wouldn't have figured it out?"

Applejack looked down and nodded her head. "Sorry ah didn't tell yah sooner."

"Now don't you fret none, ah understand, Now why don't yah go get cleaned up, supper will be ready in a few minutes.

Applejack nodded her head in understanding and went upstairs to get do as Granny had told her.

After dinner she went back to her room placed her hat on the bed post and slid under the covers. She looked out at the star filled sky and smiled to herself. She turned over placed her head on her pillow and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Later that night at Carousel Boutique_

"Ah don't know about this Scootaloo, do yah really think it's a good idea to help with Applejack and Rainbow Dash's first date?"

"Of course it's a good idea; they need all the help they can get. You heard Applejack; she said that she had no experience with dating, so we'll just lend a helping hoof.

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement. "And maybe we'll get our cutie marks in match making."

The three nodded in agreement and chorused together "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER MATCH MAKERS YEAH!"


	13. Getting Ready

**Chapter 13-Getting Ready**

_On the road to Ponyville_

"How do you wake up this early every day?" Rainbow Dash asked as she muffled a yawn.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were trotting down the main path to Ponyville to pick up Scootaloo and Applebloom from Rarity's house. Both of them enjoying the company of the other mare that they now knew loved them in return.

"Don't worry about it Dashie yah get used it." Applejack said with a slight smile as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"If you say… wait did you just call me Dashie?" Rainbow Dash asked with a slight blush of her own."

Applejack gave a slight nod of her head. "Ah thought that ah might start callin' yah that, considerin' that you're my special somepony and all. That is if it's okay with you of course?"

"Yeah totally, now I just have to come up a good pet name for you." Rainbow Dash said with a devious smirk.

Applejack just shook her head and smiled. The two continued on the path for a while longer, without talking until Rainbow Dash decided that it was time to breach a subject that she thought needed to be addressed.

"So… now that you're my special somepony we should do stuff together right, like dating and stuff like that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she glanced over at Applejack.

"Ah reckon that we probably should." Applejack responded non-committedly.

"So maybe you and I should go on a date tonight?"

Applejack stopped suddenly and tapped her chin with her front hoof. "Ah don't think ah'm doin' anythin' tonight."

"SOOOOO…?" Rainbow Dash asked as she leaned toward Applejack and raised her eyebrows twice.

"Alright, fine ah'll go on a date with yah…"

Rainbow Dash suddenly interrupted Applejack by flaring her wings and leaping into the air and began to celebrate loudly. "YEAH! WHO'S THE MARE I'M THE MARE."

"ON ONE CONDITION!" Applejack interjected, bringing the prismatic pegasus's celebrating to an abrupt halt.

Rainbow Dash looked down at Applejack surprised at first, and then puffed her chest out in a challenge. "Bring it on I bet I can take care of it in no time flat." Rainbow Dash said with a brash shake of her head.

Applejack smiled softly and shook her head at her marefriend. "Ah need to harvest the rest of Sweet Apple Acres first. And if you could help me after we pick up the girls it would go a lot faster, and then ah would be more than happy to go on a date with yah."

"Sure thing, so we pick up the pipsqueaks, do some applebuckin, and then we can go on a date. Sounds like a piece of cake, I'm in." Rainbow Dash said as she did a small loop in the air and landed softly next to Applejack.

"Alright then, glad to hear that I can count on my mare friend to be there for me." Applejack said with a tilt of her hat at Rainbow Dash. Then Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a playful bump. "Hey want to have a quick race to Rarity's?"

Rainbow Dash smiled widely as her wings buzzed from excitement. "Oh you are so on! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because were dating." Rainbow Dash said as she spread her hooves apart and squatted down closer to the ground in a ready position.

"Ah wouldn't want it any other way Dashie." Applejack responded as she mirrored Rainbow Dash's actions. "On the count of three."

Rainbow Dash gave a short nod and slitted her eyes in concentration.

"Alright then, one, two… THREE!" Applejack hollered as she and Rainbow Dash bolted away from their starting positions and sped their way through the last few hundred yards to Carousel Boutique.

The two mares stayed neck and neck the entire race. Sometimes one would pull ahead, but the other would quickly make up the distance. They continued until they were only feet away from the door, both coming to a halt at the same time.

They both looked up at each other barley breathing hard and both laughed.

Applejack was the first to stop laughing and looked at the door. "Alright let's not keep her waitin'." She said as she lifted a hoof up and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and the two mares took a startled step back from the sight that was in front of them.

Standing in the door way was a disheveled looking Rarity. Her mane was a wreck, with strands sticking out in random directions, and instead of its usual swirled puffy style was somewhat deflated. She had a wild look in her eyes as she looked at the two startled mares in front of her.

"Why Applejack, Rainbow Dash how nice of you to stop by, how are you doing on this…fine day?" Rarity asked as one of her eyelids twitched.

Rainbow Dash lifted a hoof up to her face to try and hide her huge grin, but after a second look at Rarity she let out a loud snort before she started rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Gee Rarity we're they really that bad?" Applejack asked not being able to hide the smile that wanted to disparately show on her face.

Rarity was about to responded when there was a loud crash from the kitchen. They all three looked in the direction of the kitchen before Rarity turned back and gave Applejack a look that said that yes it really was that bad.

Applejack shrugged her shoulders and waved a hoof in the direction of the loud noise. "What in tarnation are they doing in there?"

"The girls decided that they wanted to make breakfast." Rarity said with a heavy sigh before turning around and trotting towards her kitchen.

Applejack quickly followed after her, and after Rainbow Dash composed herself, she too trotted in after them.

The three mares stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked around. The kitchen looked like a tornado had gone through it. The floor was littered with pots and pans, and what appeared to be a thin layer of flour. The counters were covered in discarded mixing bowls, and the remnants of different concoctions the three filly's had prepared.

Standing next to the cooking range on top of three small stools were the three fillies in question each of them covered in splotches of pancake batter.

"What in tarnation do you three think your doin'?" Applejack asked as she ventured into the room careful not to step of any of the fallen cookware.

The three fillies turned and looked at the three older ponies. "Were making breakfast sis, do yah want some?" Applebloom asked with a sweet innocent smile.

Applejack took a hard long look at the black objects on the plates that the girls had finished _"Preparing"_ and shook her head. "Nah ah'm fine girls, besides we need to get a move on if we plan on finishing up harvestin before noon."

"Aaahhh," Scootaloo and Applebloom chorused in disappointment as they hopped down form the stools and strode over to the three older mares.

"Once were done with the harvest y'all can go do some crusadin'." Applejack said with a smile. The two fillies returned the smile and nodded there agreement.

"So… are you two planning on doing anything special tonight?" Rarity asked glancing over at Rainbow Dash and Applejack with a small smile on her face.

The two looked at each other and blushed slightly before turning back to their friend.

"As a matter of fact, Rainbow and ah are goin' on a date tonight." Applejack said as her cheeks brightened slightly more.

Rarity let out a high pitch squeal of delight and lightly pranced over to Applejack and clapped her hooves together. "Oh how wonderful, where are you two going, what are you planning on doing, come on give me some details?"

As Rarity danced around the other two mares like Pinkie Pie, none of them noticed the slight wink the three small fillies exchanged. Once the three were sure they were all on the same page they each let out a small giggle.

"Well we really haven't talked about it yet. Ah guess we were just goanna go to the local café." Applejack said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rarity's eyes widened suddenly and she gave the two an admonishing look. "Now that most simply will not do, but not to worry, I know just the place for the two of you, and I will set up the reservations for you."

"Uh… gee thanks Rarity that's really nice of you." Rainbow Dash said as she brushed the back of her head with her hoof.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Rarity said as she gracefully tossed her mane back. "Applejack don't forget to come by before your date like we talked about."

Applejack smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Rainbow Dash do you have anyone helping you get ready for tonight?" Rarity asked with a slight frown trying to think of a way to help both of them without them seeing each other.

"Yeah Fluttershy said she could help me get ready."

"Excellent, well I shouldn't keep you, I have some work to do and I must get to it." Rarity said before she turned around and started making her way to her workshop.

"But what about breakfast?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at her sister with a slight pout on her face.

Rarity paused and took a long hard look at the most likely inedible food on the plates and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle…I'm not hungry right now, and I have a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Oh…Hey can I go help Applebloom and Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked with a sweet smile.

Rarity's eyes sparkled with excitement. "What a marvelous idea that would get you out of my hai….I mean that would leave me free to finish my work. That is if it's okay with you?"

"Sure the more the merrier, well come on those apples ain't goanna harvest themselves." Applejack said as she turned and started to trot toward the front door.

Rainbow Dash quickly followed after her with the three fillies following close behind.

The five made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres and formed a straight line in front of Applejack awaiting her instructions.

"Alright here's the plan, Rainbow and ah are going to do the apple buckin' while you three load up the baskets with any stray apples that yah find on the ground, and put the baskets on the cart for Big Macintosh, got it?"

Rainbow Dash saluted while the three fillies nodded their understanding.

"Then let's get to it." Applejack announced as they each quickly moved to their positions.

"Hey Applejack I bet I can buck more trees then you can." Rainbow Dash called from a nearby tree with a challenging smile on her lips.

Applejack tilted her hat farther down and smiled in return. "Alright Dashie ah'll take that bet, loser has to pay for dinner tonight."

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly at the nick name, before her confident smile returned and she nodded her agreement to the terms.

The two of them took their positions at the nearest trees, spun around and in unison bucked the trees with a resounding slam, followed by the sound of cascading apples thudding into the baskets waiting bellow.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see that she had gotten all the apples in one buck. A smug smile spread across her face and she through her mane back in a small triumph. Until she heard another loud slam from farther down the row of trees. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

Applejack hadn't bothered to stop and see if all the apples had fallen from the tree, knowing full well from years of practice that they had, and was already on her third tree putting her two trees in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, before she quickly galloped down her row trying to catch up to the pace Applejack was setting.

The three crusaders were quickly trying their best to keep up to the two competitive mares.

_A few hours later_

Rainbow Dash had been able to slowly creep back up to Applejack's pace, until they came to the last two trees in the field with the shining red fruit still in their branches. The two mares glanced at each other and galloped as fast as their legs would carry them to the two trees and in unison turned and bucked the trees.

Rainbow Dash looked up at Applejack's tree and then her own and groaned loudly. While Applejack's tree was bare, her own tree still clutched on to some of the sweet apples in its branches.

"I lost." Rainbow Dash said in disappointment as she kicked a nearby rock.

Applejack smiled at her sulking marefriend and trotted over to her. She stopped right next to Rainbow Dash and bent down giving her a light kiss on the check. "Don't worry about it Dashie, thank yah for helpin' it would have taken me twice as long by myself."

Rainbow Dash's cheeks darkened and she scratched the back of her head. "Hey it's no big deal."

"Come on lets go help the girls pack up the baskets so that we can get ready for our date tonight." Applejack said as she turned and slowly started walking back down the path to where the crusaders were trying to load the heavy baskets into the cart, swaying her hips slowly as she went.

Rainbow Dash started walking behind her a goofy grin plastered on her face as she kept her eyes on the lovely view in front of her.

After another thirty minutes they had finished loading up all of the baskets of apples and taken them to the barn for storage.

"Applejack can we go crusading now." Scootaloo asked as her and the other two looked up at Applejack with pleading eyes.

Applejack looked over at Big Macintosh; he smiled and gave a short nod of his head. "Alright ah guess." Applejack said as with a wave of her hoof.

"YES!" the three girls chorused as they clapped their hooves together before they turned and cantered away laughing excitedly.

Applejack shook her head and smiled at Rainbow Dash. "Ah swear those three never run out of energy."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said with a nod as he pulled the wagon into the barn.

"So…I guess I'll pick you up at Rarity's at seven?" Rainbow Dash asked with a nervous smile.

"Sounds good to me, ah'll see yah then Dashie."

"Great I'll see you then." Rainbow Dash said before she leapt into the air and flew towards the outskirts of Ponyville.

Once Rainbow Dash was a ways away she started to think through her list of things she needed to do. _"Okay first I need to go do some flying practice, then I need to go see Fluttershy so she can help me get ready for tonight, then I go pick up Applejack and have the best date ever." _

Rainbow Dash started doing flips and spins through the air in excitement. She felt a deep fluttering in her chest every time she thought about the date she was going to be going on with the orange cow pony. The feeling just drove her on, as she started flying faster while doing even more flips and spins with practiced grace.

Applejack watched Rainbow dash fly away until she was just a speck on the horizon. Once she was out of sight Applejack turned to help her brother out of his harness.

"So you're goin' on a date with Rainbow Dash tonight?" Big Macintosh asked as he stretched his strained neck.

"Yap, once were finished with the rest of the chores ah'm supposed to go to Rarity's so she can help me get ready." Applejack said as she made her way out of the barn and looked around the farm to see is she could find anything that needed done.

Big Macintosh gave a slow nod of his large head and chewed slightly on the piece of straw in his mouth.

The two Apple siblings made quick work of the remaining chores and before too long they heard Granny Smith ring the triangle shaped bell calling that it was time for dinner. They slowly trotted over to the house and washed up before heading into the kitchen to find Granny Smith and the three crusaders waiting for them.

"Howdy y'all sorry if to keep yah waitin'" Applejack said as she sat down in her usual spot.

"No need to worry we haven't been waitin' long, well now that were all here dig in everypony." Granny smith said before they all started to dig in.

After they had all eaten their fill and cleaned up, Applejack started making her way into Ponyville. Just before she got into the town proper she saw Twilight with a huge smile on her face carrying a very large package with her magic.

"Howdy Twilight what yah got there?" Applejack asked as she trotted the rest of the distance to get a closer look.

"It's something from Princess Celistia, do you want to come help Pinkie and I open it." Twilight asked while trotting in the general direction of her house.

Applejack shook her head. "Sorry I have to go see Rarity about helpin' me get ready for my date with Rainbow Dash tonight."

"Oh, good for you, I hope you have fun tonight." Twilight said with an understanding nod.

"Thanks Twilight," Applejack said as she continued to trot next to Twilight, when suddenly a sly grin grew on her face. "Speakin' of havin' fun, ah've noticed you've ben spendin' a lot of time with Pinkie recently, and if ah didn't know any better ah would think that you have strong fillin's for our pink friend."

Twilight stumbled and almost lost her magical hold on the large box and tried to hide the blush that sprang to her checks and tried not to look Applejack in the eye. "Why Applejack…what makes you say such a silly thing like that." Twilight said trying to recover before Applejack noticed.

"Ain't goanna work sugarcube ah can tell that your lyin' to me."

Twilight looked up at Applejack with wide eyes before she looked down in embarrassment. "How could you tell?"

"Because you two have been actin' like Rainbow Dash and I did. So have you told her how you fell yet?"

"No," Twilight said with a heavy sigh.

"Well why not?" Applejack asked as she turned to face Twilight.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it would work between us." Twilight said with a sad look on her face. "Besides what if it didn't work? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Now don't think like that, ah'm sure it would work out."

"But what if it doesn't? There are so many things that could go wrong."

"Twilight ah think your thinkin' about this too much. Love ain't somthin' that you can just analyze so easily, there's a lot more to it than if yah like somepony."

"I guess," Twilight said sounding very unconvinced.

"Hey just think about it alright, if yah want I can come over tomorrow and we can talk some more."

"Thanks Applejack I would like that." Twilight said as she gave Applejack a big hug.

Applejack returned the hug and smiled at her friend. "It's what friends do for each other."

Twilight nodded before the two continued on down the path in companionable silence until their paths diverged. They gave each other one last wave before Twilight turned toward her library and Applejack to Carousel Boutique.

Applejack lifted her front hoof and lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door swung open and Rarity stepped out with a large smile on her face.

"Perfect timing, let's get going." Rarity said as she stepped to the side and started down a path into Ponyville.

"Wait I thought you're goanna help me get ready for tonight?" Applejack asked with a confused expression on her face.

"That is precisely what we're doing; trust me darling I'll make you look so irresistible that Rainbow Dash won't be able to take her eyes off of you." Rarity said barley pausing to answer Applejack's question before she continued on.

"Well if you say so." Applejack said as she fell into step behind Rarity.

After they had walked a good distance from Rarity's shop Applejack couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Rarity where are we goin' anyway?"

"To the spa of course dear we have to make you look your very best and the spa is the best place to start." Rarity said as she turned the corner that led to the Ponyville spa.

Applejack stopped and looked at the building with a slight scowl of distain. "Well let's get this over with." she said as she continued through the door Rarity held open for her.

_Fluttershy's Cottage_

"Rainbow Dash hold still I'm almost done." Fluttershy said as she flew in place and continued to braid Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Ugh, you said that like on hour ago. It's almost seven a clock and I can't be late for Applejack and I's first date, that would be so not cool." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to restrain herself.

Fluttershy smiled at her colorful friend and quickly tied the braid into place with one last twist of the tie. "Done, here let me get you a mirror." Fluttershy said as she gently landed and grabbed a small hand mirror and handed it to Rainbow Dash. "…Do you like it?"

Rainbow Dash took a moment to take in everything that Fluttershy had done. She had braided Rainbow Dash's mane so that the green, blue, and purple colors spun around in a tight spiral. Fluttershy had also brushed her hair until it shined and sparkled in the dying sunlight.

She combed back Rainbow Dash's front bangs and held them up with a magenta hair clip that brought out the brightness of her eyes. She moved the mirror around to get a better look at the rest of herself. Fluttershy had helped her preen her feathers until they shined, and she was clad in the dress that Rarity had made her for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding. A rainbow colored gown that seemed to flow into the cloud at the hem.

"Is it ok?" Fluttershy asked for the third time without Rainbow Dash responding.

"I…" Rainbow Dash started at her reflection with a blank look on her face.

Fluttershy took a tentative step back afraid that she had done something wrong.

"I look awesome!" Rainbow Dash announced so suddenly that some of the birds in Fluttershy's cottage took off in surprise. "Thank you so much Fluttershy I couldn't have done it without you." Rainbow Dash said as she scooped Fluttershy up in a big strong hug.

Fluttershy smiled in delight and hugged her back. "You're welcome Rainbow Dash." She said before letting go and glancing at the clock on the wall over a beg picture frame window. "You'd better hurry its three minutes till seven."

"Right I'll see you later Fluttershy, thanks again." Rainbow Dash said as she leapt into the air and flew a lot slower than her usual pace being careful not to undo Fluttershy's hard work.

At exactly seven a clock Rainbow Dash lightly landed in front of her distention. She looked at the door and took three long deep breaths to calm her nerves. Once she was breathing normally she lifted a hoof and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds passed the door glowed and magically opened to a dark room.

"Now presenting you're date for the evening Mrs. Rainbow Dash." Rarity said with a showmen's flair as she turned the lights on and Applejack stepped out.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in amazement. Before her stood the mare that she loved, but she barley recognized her. Applejack's trademark Stetson was gone reviling her beautiful golden straw colored hair that seemed to shine and sparkle. Two long strands from the front were pulled back and tied together behind her head to keep the rest of her long hair flowing down her back and out of her face.

Applejack had a small amount of eye liner and mascara that seemed to make her dark green eyes leap out and grab whoever met there gaze. She wore the dress that Rarity made her for the royal wedding, a brown stitched saddle that led into a dark red satin with gold lining that ended in a green satin with a gold border and the hem was ornamented with cyan colored disks that matched Rainbow Dash's coat.

"Well by the look on your face ah must look pretty good am ah right partner." Applejack said as she slowly sauntered over to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash finally was able to close her mouth and nodded her head vigorously. "You look great Applejack."

Applejack smiled as her checks went a slight shad of pink. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Applejack said as she looked Rainbow Dash over and winked at her. "Well shall we get goin'?"

"Uh, yeah totally let's go." Rainbow Dash said as the two walked side by side down the path to the restaurant.

Rarity watched them walk a little ways before she turned and went back inside a happy tired smile on her face.

The two mares were so immersed in each other's company that they didn't notice Rarity watching, or the three small figures that trailed slowly behind them.


	14. The First Date

**Chapter 14- The First Date**

"So what's the name of the restaurant that Rarity set us up at?" Rainbow Dash asked as she trotted along, her wing draped over Applejack's side.

"It's some fancy restaurant that ah can't pronounce right." Applejack said as she glanced over at the pegasus that was holding her. "By the way, what's that your doin' with your wing?"

Rainbow Dash flinched slightly and pulled her wing away. "Oh uh…nothing it's just a stupid pegasus thing."

"Ah didn't say that ah didn't like it. Ah was just curious about what it meant." Applejack said with a sweet smile.

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly and put the wing back around Applejack. "It's uh…kind of a sign of affection, and it's a way of saying hey this is my special somepony so back off."

Applejack chuckled slightly at Rainbow Dash's explanation. "Well thanks Dashie ah'm glad that you're my special somepony too." Applejack said before she leaned in and gave Rainbow Dash a light kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow Dash's face turned as red as the apples on Applejack's flank and she couldn't look Applejack in the eye as the two mares continued down the path.

"Ah think this is the place." Applejack said as she came to a sudden halt.

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw a building that she had flown over many times in the recent months that it had been built, but she had never paid much attention to it. It was a large red two floor building with green pillars that blossomed at the top with red petals to make each one look like a giant red rose. There was also the quiet sound of a violin playing that came drifting from inside. Above the large vaulted archway hung a sign that said "_La Rose Écarlate" _in shining white litters.

"What does it mean?" Rainbow Dash asked as she glanced over at Applejack with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah have no idea, it's fancy for somethin' or another, but Rarity really seems to like it so it can't be all bad." Applejack said with a slight smile before she trotted threw the archway and up to the counter.

Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders and quickly caught up with Applejack just before the front desk.

A young unicorn stallion that was standing behind the desk looked up and adjusted his gold rimmed glasses before he smiled at the new arrivals. "Hello and welcome to _la rose écarlate_ how may I be of assistance?" He asked with a strange accent and a slight bow of his head.

"Um…we came here to uh, have dinner." Rainbow Dash said nervously as she tried to keep her cool in this strange environment.

"Yes of course, um did you make reservations?" The stallion asked as he glanced down at his list checking through the names.

"Uh yeah our friend Rarity said that she would set them up for us." Applejack explained with a wave of her hoof.

"AH, yes the lady Rarity, then you must be Ms. Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Yes we've been expecting you, please right this way." He said with a bow as he led them into the main room of the luxurious restaurant.

Meanwhile outside the restaurant in the nearby bushes, three fillies sat discussing their next plan of action.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Applebloom asked as she glanced over at her two friends.

Scootaloo sat back on her haunches and scratched her chin in deep thought. "We can't through the front." She concluded after a quick glance around.

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Sweetie Belle chimed in with a frown.

"Maybe there's a back door for the kitchen." Scootaloo suggested with a glance at her companions.

"Well only one way to find out." Applebloom said with a slight nod as she started to slowly trot towards the back ally.

The other two silently got up and followed after her. After they made their way into the ally it didn't take them long to find what they were looking for, a white screen door that hung slightly open with a sign that said "Employees only".

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Sweetie Belle said as she took a half step back away from the half open door.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, remember why we're doing this, we need to make sure that Rainbow Dash and Applejack's first date together is as awesome as they deserve it to be." Scootaloo said with a voice full of conviction.

The other two both looked at Scootaloo with wide eyes. "Ah didn't know that this was so important to yah Scootaloo." Applebloom said with a hint of surprise still in her voice.

"Well I do, they've both done so much for me. They both agreed without question when they found out I was an orphan to take me in and raise me, and…and if being together makes them happy then I'm going to make sure that they have the best date ever." Scootaloo said as she fought back the tears trying to flow from her eyes. "So are you two with me or not?"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at each other with mixed emotions, before they both grew determined looks on their faces and turned in unison to face Scootaloo and nodded their heads in agreement.

Scootaloo smiled at her two best friends and whipped her tears away. "Alright then girls let's go do this."

They all three clapped their hooves against each other before they plunged into the kitchen.

"Here you are, your waiter shall be with you shortly, and if there is anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask." The stallion said as he magically pushed each of their chairs in for them, turned and walked back towards the front of the restaurant.

"Wow this is actually pretty nice." Rainbow Dash said as she looked around at the beautiful interior of the restaurant.

The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. There were large green curtains throughout the building each one leading to a red rose shaped top. In the center of the room was a large fountain with two stone pegasus ponies holding vases that poured out water into fountain. The restaurant was abuzz with activity with only a few tables left empty and each one of those had a small red reserved sign placed in front of every chair.

Even the table itself was a wonder to look at, all of the silverware was placed in its exact spot and on each golden rimmed plate was placed a napkin folded to look like a fully bloomed red rose.

Applejack nodded in agreement and picked up one of the menus that the stallion had left. "Uh…Dashie can you read any of this?" She asked as she started to flip through the menu trying to find words that she understood.

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly and picked up the other menu quickly discovering that she couldn't read it ether. Rainbow Dash's frown transformed into a puzzled glare as she started turning it sideways then turned around on its other side.

"Is this by chance you're first time eating here madam?" the waiter asked as he walked over to their table. He was a white unicorn with a pin and pad as his cutie mark. He had a brown mane and tail and was wearing a black and white striped vest.

The two mares looked up at him and nodded in unison.

The stallion smiled and chuckled slightly, "and let me guess you can't read the menus ether."

The two mare's faces turned red and they nodded once again.

"Well not to worry my name is Maxwell and I am here to assist you. Do you mind if I make some suggestions?"

"Well ah don't see why not." Applejack said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Excellent, well first I would suggest that you start off with our fresh pea soup with parsley, and for the main course I would suggest the ratatouille niçoise, it is a wonderful tossed vegetable dish that even the Princess Celestia says is the best she has ever had." Maxwell said with pride radiating from his voice.

"Awesome we'll have that then." Rainbow Dash said as she closed the menu and handed it to him upside down.

Maxwell just smiled and took the menus with his magic. "Excellent choice I shall have your soup out to you as soon as possible, and if you need anything else just wave me over and I would be more than happy to assist you." Maxwell said with a bow before he trotted over to the next table.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both nodded before they turned back to each other. "Hey Dashie did ah tell you that Twilight has a crush on Pinkie Pie?"

"WHAT! No way, are you serious?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she leaned in closer.

Back in the kitchen the crusaders were having an easy time sneaking around with all of the cooks and other staff being too busy to notice them.

"How are we going to get to out of here to help Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked as her and the other two crusaders huddled under one of the many unused carts.

Scootaloo looked around from the low vantage point, when she saw what she was looking for. "There! All we need to do is get to that door and that should lead out into the restaurant." Scootaloo said as she pointed out the swinging brown door only ten feet away.

Applebloom looked around and noticed that nopony was looking in that general direction and gave a nod. "Alright on the count of three." The other two nodded and got ready, "Alright, one, two…Three!" Applebloom called as the three jumped off the cart and ran for the door.

When they leapt from the empty cart the force from their combined jump caused the cart to rocket backward hitting one of the tall cooking ranges with shelves full of spices and sauces. The collision was hard enough to knock over one of the open bottles that was full of a red liquid with a colorful label that had the picture of an open flame blazing fully on it. The bottle fell over the nozzle just clear of the shelf and the contents began to pour out into a large pot of a green soup.

The three crusaders flung the door open and looked out at the expanse of the restaurant.

"Where do we go know?" Sweetie Belle asked as she looked around frantically.

The other two looked around with the same amount of panic threatening to overtake them. When Applebloom saw it, "There," Applebloom half shouted pointing at an unoccupied table not too far away.

The three fillies looked at the table and immediately started running as fast as their small legs would carry them, until all three of them dove under the low hanging table cloth.

Just before a rush of waiters came to the kitchen to get bowls of soup for their hungry customers. The sue chief quickly trotted over to the unattended soup pot stirred it vigorously and started filling bowls full of the green and red tented liquid. Not paying the now empty glass bottle perched above the boiling pot any mind.

Soon the waiters poured out of the kitchen most carrying several soup bowls.

"So how long is it until cider season?" Rainbow Dash asked with a longing look in her eyes.

"Oh probably a few weeks away, we need to let the apples set for a little while." Applejack said before her attention was drawn away by their approaching waiter.

"Here you are madams, two bowls of our finest pea soup." Maxwell said as he floated the two bowls in front of each mare.

"Well thank yah kindly." Applejack said before she picked up her spoon and took a large mouthful of the soup.

"Wow this is awesome, and it has a really nice kick to it." Rainbow Dash said as she started to dig in.

"Whew-wee, you said it partner this does have a nice bite to it don't it." Applejack said as she mirrored her marefriends actions.

Maxwell's large smile faded slightly as he took in what each of them said about the soup. "Excuse me what do you mean by kick?"

Before ether mare could respond there was an eruption of coughing, choking and ponies yelling for water. Some weren't waiting for water and instead ran as fast as they could and dunked their heads into the fountain.

Maxwell looked on in a calm manner as most of the other waiters dashed around with jugs of water trying their best to fill the empty glasses as quickly and orderly as possible. "If you don't mind could I try your soup please?" Maxwell asked as he floated a spoon they weren't using into the air.

"Sure, but ah don't see what all of the fuss is about have none of these ponies had anythin' spicy before?" Applejack asked as she pushed the bowl closer to Maxwell.

Maxwell took a small amount on the spoon and tasted it. His eyes widened slightly as he tasted that it was almost spicy enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Well madam the soup is not supposed to by anywhere near this spicy." Maxwell said as he floated the spoon into his vest pocket. "If you'll excuse me I must see if I can get to the bottom of this."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and shrugged before they started to dig into their soup again.

"Do you see any sign of them yet?" Scootaloo asked as she ducked back under the table.

"Nope sorry scoots," Applebloom said as she pulled her head back in.

"Well at least the yelling seems to have stopped." Sweetie Belle added as she joined her two friends under the new table.

"I think we need to get closer to the fountain." Scootaloo decided with a short nod of her head.

The other two nodded there agreement as before the three peaked their heads out from under the table cloth to see when the coast was clear for them to dash towards the fountain.

"Here you are ladies I am so sorry for the delay." Maxwell said as he placed the two plates of mixed vegetables on top of pasta in front of the two mares.

"It's no trouble, did yah ever find out what happened with the soup?" Applejack asked as Rainbow Dash snatched up her fork and started to twirl it around in the noodles.

"Yes, it appears that somepony accidentally knocked a bottle of fire sauce into the pot while nopony was looking." Maxwell said as her cleared away their empty soup bowls. "But don't worry about that, please just enjoy your meal." Maxwell said with a slight bow of his head.

"Ah still don't see them." Applebloom announced with a small frown on her face.

"They have to be in here somewhere." Scootaloo said with a matching frown. "Let's try the balcony next." Scootaloo suggested not bothering to look to see if the path was clear before she darted out from their current hiding spot.

The other two quickly gave chase and were able to catch up with Scootaloo just as they all caught a glimpse of a rainbow tail.

"That must be Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo got out looking back at her two friends when she suddenly collided with something or somepony hard.

The waiter not seeing the little pegasus tripped over her and let out a loud yelp as the tray filled with flaming soufflé that he was carrying on his back flew off and landed on one of the hanging curtains causing it to burst into flame.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were interrupted by a loud shriek of terror. They both turned and saw the now blazing curtain start to spread out to the other hanging curtains.

Rainbow Dash immediately sprang into action and flew as fast as she could over to the fountain and started flying around it in a circle faster and faster, creating a small cyclone of water around her. Maxwell quickly galloped over and directed the water cyclone towards the burning curtains.

Rainbow Dash caused the water cyclone to shoot out and extinguish most of the flames, while Applejack galloped over and tore down the rest of the burning material and started stomping it out until it was all extinguished.

"What in tarnation happened?" Applejack asked as she looked over at a very angry looking unicorn holding up the three fillies in his magic.

"These three little hooligans tripped our waiter and caused him to throw the flaming soufflé onto the curtain. Now the restaurant is ruined." He said with hot angry venom soaked in every word.

Rainbow Dash flew over and landed next to Applejack and gave the three fillies a very stern look. "What are you three doing here?"

The unicorn let the three down glared at the two mares. "SO your responsible, I should have you five thrown out at once!" The unicorn yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Maxwell snapped as he trotted in between the three fillies and the unicorn. "This is my restaurant, and I will not have you insulting my guests." Maxwell finished with a stamp of his large hoof causing the ground to shake.

The unicorn host, backed away suddenly and before Maxwell could say another word the unicorn galloped away in fright.

"I am sorry for his outburst it won't happen again." Maxwell apologized with a low bow of his head.

"It's fine, but you three never answered Rainbow's question." Applejack said as her and Rainbow Dash's gazes went between all three of them until it eventually landed on Scootaloo.

Scootaloo looked up at the two mares she loved; turning from one to the other she summoned up the last of her will, and broke. Scootaloo broke down and started crying, "I'm sorry I just wanted you to have the best first date ever. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Scootaloo choked out between sobs.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack quickly scooped up Scootaloo and gave her a comforting hug both of them cooing softly in each ear trying to calm her down. After a few long minutes Scootaloo finally calmed down and looked up at the two mares.

"So are we in trouble?"

"You better believe it." Applejack responded with a nod. "For starters ah think you can help the nice people here clean up, if that's all right with you?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Maxwell said with a smile and a nod.

_Back at Sweet Apple Acres_

It had taken almost a full hour of work before the restaurant was clean again. The fire hadn't caused any serious damage and Maxwell had even offered to give Rainbow Dash and Applejack a free meal there when it reopened. The two mares graciously accepted, and took the fillies back to Rarity's where they were officially grounded for the next two weeks, before Applejack and Rainbow Dash took the other two small fillies home.

"I still can't believe they did that." Rainbow Dash said as she sat next to Applejack on a hill in the apple orchard staring up at the beauty of Luna's night.

Applejack glanced over at her marefriend and chuckled lightly. "Yah got to admit, lookin' back it is pretty funny."

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a pained look before she two started to chuckle. "Alright maybe it was a little funny, but they still ruined our date." Rainbow Dash huffed as she crossed her legs in front of herself.

"Well that may be true but ah still had fun, didn't you?" Applejack asked as she placed a tender hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash sat there and thought about it for a while before she lifted her head and smiled. "Yeah I guess I did."

"And ah might be new to this whole datin' thing, but ah think that that's what's important."

"I guess you're right," Rainbow Dash said as she gave Applejack an affectionate nuzzle. "Hey see, what did I till you? Even when our dates get screwed up there still awesome." Rainbow Dash said her usual brash nature flaring out.

Applejack shook her head, before she leaned in and gave Rainbow Dash a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well it's gettin' late and ah need to get up early tomorrow, see yah in the mornin' Dashie." Applejack said as she sauntered off, giving Rainbow Dash a playful flick on the nose with her tail.

"Yeah good night Applejack," Rainbow Dash said as she grinned widely after Applejack, before she too went up to her cloud house and went to bed.


	15. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 15- The Start of Something New**

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Ponyville with the leaves in the trees starting to change into their many different shades of browns and reds. Applejack admired each one of these trees with a passing glance as she trotted through the bustling town a bit more of a skip in her step than usual, and she gave a slightly more enthusiastic "howdy" to everypony she met.

Applejack was still on a huge high from her first date with Rainbow Dash and even though it didn't go as well as she would have wanted it to, it was still an enjoyable experience and she could not wait to go on more.

Applejack's happy thoughts were interrupted by her arrival at her destination. She looked at the tall tree that Twilight called home and gave a quick sharp knock on the front door.

Applejack was surprised to hear Twilight's voice beckoning her to come in; Applejack was used to Twilight usually being asleep at this early hour and Spike being the one to answer the door. She turned the nob and opened the door and quickly trotted inside not wanting to keep her friend waiting.

"Hey there sugarcube, whatcha doin' up this early?" Applejack asked as she walked over to Twilight, whose nose was half buried in a large book.

Twilight looked up at Applejack with a slightly perplexed look on her face. "Early? What time is it?" Twilight asked her voice slightly slurred.

"It's seven in the mornin'." Applejack said with a raised eyebrow, but when she looked into Twilight's slightly red eyes she realized why Twilight looked confused. "Wait, have yah been up all night studdin' again?"

Twilight groggily tried to think about it and found that her thoughts were in a fog and that she had to fight to keep her eyes open. "Probably, that would explain some things." Twilight said before she let out a loud yawn. "I had to try and get this…giant thing working for Princess Celistia."

Applejack frowned slightly before she looked over at Twilight's table and noticed the giant gold device towering above it. It was about seven feet tall and was a large golden arch that formed a circle that was attached to a golden base.

"What in tarnation is this thing?"

"It's a magic disturbance locater." Twilight said with a small wave of her hoof.

"A magical what?" Applejack asked with a slight frown and a questing raise of her eyebrow.

"A magic disturbance locater, Princess Celestiaused to use it to search Equestria for trouble or whenever she got a feeling that something bad was going to happen."

"What's the matter with it?"

"Well nothing as far as I can tell, but it takes an incredible amount of magic to get the thing to work. And the main problem with that is the Princess wants me to find a way to make it run permanently."

"So you need to find a way of power it without anypony makin' it run?"

"Precisely, problem is that everything I've tried so far hasn't been strong enough to make it run. I mean it takes almost all of my magic to make it work for longer than a few minutes, and that's why I was up all night. I've been looking through all of my books to see if I can find some source of powering it."

"Well that's all well and good sugarcube, but ah think that yah need to take a break and get your mind off of it. Maybe if yah don't think about it yah just might have a break through." Applejack reasoned with a kind considerate smile.

Twilight thought about it briefly as she rubbed the bottom of her chin with her hoof. "Maybe your right, I probably should take a break." Twilight relented with a short nod.

Applejack's smile brightened and she tilted her head toward the main setting room of the large library that Twilight called home.

Twilight nodded her head in agreement and slowly trotted over to the nearest cushion and plopped down onto it. With her mind off of the task that she had been so focused on all night she finally realized just how tired she really was, she lifted her hoof up and tried to stifle another loud yawn and shook her head to try and wake herself back up.

Applejack trotted over to one of the cushions across from Twilight and easily lowered herself onto it.

"Oh I almost forgot how did your first date with Rainbow Dash go?" Twilight asked with a bright, lazy smile.

"It was alright ah guess, the crusaders almost burnt down the restaurant but other than that ah think it went well." Applejack responded with a small chuckle remembering the events of last night.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you two had a good time given the circumstances, I knew things would work out between you two."

Applejack nodded in agreement before a sly smile appeared on her face. "Speakin' of which, how are things goin' between you and Pinkie?"

Twilight's smile faded slightly and she looked down at the floor. "I still haven't been able to ask her how she feels."

Applejack reached over and placed a reassuring hoof on Twilights shoulder. "Don't worry about it ah know things will work out."

Twilight looked up to the sight of Applejack smiling softly at her. "Thanks Applejack, I needed that."

"No problem sugarcube, that's what friends are for after all." Applejack said with a slight tilt of her head.

The two continued to sit in combinable silence for a while longer until Twilight let out another loud yawn.

"I think I should probably go get some sleep." Twilight said as she slowly got up and made her way up the stairs towards her room.

"Alright ah'll see yah later Twilight." Applejack said with a wave of her hoof.

Twilight turned and gave a slight wave of her hoof back before she magically opened the door to her room and a few seconds later collapsed onto her bed unconscious even before her head hit the pillow.

Applejack smiled as she walked out the front door, hearing the faint sound of Twilight's snoring coming from upstairs. Applejack softly closed the door behind her and trotted back into the town of Ponyville.

She quickly maneuvered her way through the street until she reached her new destination. Applejack barley made it to the door of the sweet shop before it burst open and the pink party pony that she came to see stood before her, a large smile shining brightly on her face.

"Hi Applejack what can I do for you? Do you want some cupcakes, or oh I know how about some fresh chocolate chip cookies that I just finished baking, or maybe you would like some…" Pinkie Pies rant was suddenly interrupted by Applejack stuffing a hoof into Pinkie Pies mouth.

"Ah'm fine, ah just came by to talk with yah about somethin' important."

Pinkie Pie started talking again even though all that could be heard was a few muffled noises.

Applejack shook her head and took her hoof out of Pinkie Pie's mouth. "Want to run that by me again?"

"How important, is it super top secret important, or just regular important?"

"Uh… ah think it's more of the first one. Is there someplace we can go to talk that's private?"

Pinkie Pie nodded her head vigorously and pointed a hoof toward the stairs before she started to hop towards them.

Once they were up the stairs Pinkie Pie suddenly turned and lifted a hoof up to her own mouth and let out a loud "Shhhh, don't make any noise you definitely don't want to wake the babies."

Applejack glanced around Pinkie Pie into the Cake twin's room and saw them both sleeping soundly. She looked at Pinkie Pie and nodded her head in understanding.

Pinkie Pie nodded back and carefully turned around and rose up on her hind legs and began to sneak past the open door with slightly over exaggerated care.

Applejack shook her head and slowly trotted after her pink friend.

Once they were safely inside of Pinkie Pie's room she let out a huge pint up sigh of relief and whipped her sweat covered forehead. "Whew, that was a close one, so Applejack what did you want to talk about?" Pinkie Pie asked with a large smile.

"Well ah was wonderin how you felt about our good friend Twilight?" Applejack asked in a nonchalant manner.

"She's my best friend and the most awesome egghead pony in all of Equestria." Pinkie Pie said without missing a beat.

"Really, so yah don't have any special feelings for her then?" Applejack asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes slightly and looked away from Applejack and lifted a hoof and started looking it over with mild interest. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Pinkie Pie said in an almost board sounding tone.

"Well that's a shame because last time ah talked to her she really seemed to have feelin's for you." Applejack said with a slight shrug not technically telling a lie.

Pinkie Pie's eyes grew huge and she rushed up to only inches away from Applejacks face. "Really, you really mean it?" Pinkie Pie said loudly as she hopped up and down vigorously even though her head staid in place in front of Applejack.

Applejack grew a sly smile on her face and chuckled softly. "Ah got yah sugarcube."

Pinkie Pie stopped in midair and she looked at Applejack with a confused stare for a few seconds before she realized her slip, then her eyes grew large and her ears flattened against her head. Pinkie Pie looked down at the ground and fell back down with a slight thud.

"So you do have special feelin's for Twilight." Applejack said in more of a statement than a question.

Pinkie Pie looked up a slightly sad look on her face and she nodded slowly.

"Then why haven't yah told her yet?"

Pinkie Pie looked down and tried to gather her thoughts. "I've wanted to, and I've tried, but every time I almost do I think about what would happen if she didn't feel the same way about me and how much that would ruin our friendship and…and I just can't go through with it." Pinkie Pie said before she buried her head into her hooves.

Applejack quickly moved over to Pinkie Pie's side and started patting her on the shoulder.

Pinkie Pie looked up at Applejack with tear filled eyes and smiled. "Thanks Applejack I needed that."

Applejack nodded and helped Pinkie Pie back up on her hooves.

"But what should I do?" Pinkie Pie asked with a pleading tone laced in her voice.

"Ah think you should tell her how yah feel." Applejack said plainly.

"But what if I can't go through with it, and what if she doesn't feel that way about me?"

"Ah know it's hard, but yah just have to get past all that and tell her how yah feel, because if yah don't then yah've already lost." Applejack said with a very serious look on her face. "But no matter if you decide to do it or not, ah just want yah to know that ah'll stand with yah."

Pinkie Pie smiled a little more at that and she leaned in and gave Applejack a big hug. "Alright I'll do my absolutely very best to try and tell her." Pinkie Pie said before she broke the hug.

Before Applejack could reply they heard a loud bang and then crying coming from down the hall.

Pinkie Pie let out a sigh and grabbed a large bag of flour with her teeth and heaved it onto her back. "Sorry to cut this short I'm on baby duty today, but I'll talk to you later." Pinkie Pie said with a wave before she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the twin's room.

Applejack followed Pinkie Pie out of the room and watched her break the bag over her head covering her in the white powder. Applejack shook her head and quickly made her way out of sweet shop and started to make her way back home.

On the road back to Sweet Apple Acres Applejack started to think about all the wonderful things that had happened over the past few weeks. How she and Rainbow Dash had found Scootaloo at the cemetery, how Rainbow Dash had decided to take Scootaloo in, and how after the inspection Applejack had to step in. Not to mention the fact that Rainbow Dash had finally admitted that she loved Applejack just as much as Applejack loved her back.

Applejack's smile grew wider as that thought came into her mind.

"Yeah that's it squirt just like that." Applejack heard somepony say from one of the hills close by the road. She thought the voice sounded familiar and after a short walk off the path in the direction the voice came from, she found that she was correct and that standing on top of the hill was Rainbow Dash giving Scootaloo a flying lesson.

"Now just a little more power and…there, you're doing it squirt!" Rainbow Dash yelled loudly as the small pegasus started to lift off the ground.

"I'm doing it, I'm really doing it!" Scootaloo said excitedly as she started to get more and more altitude with each beat of her wings.

"Yah sure are sugarcube." Applejack said as she stopped next to Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo smiled with delight as she made a soft landing in front of the two older mares. "Did you see me Applejack I flew wasn't it awesome?"

"It sure was, hey ah need to talk with Rainbow Dash about somethin' important so why don't yah head back to the farm and I'll be there shortly."

Scootaloo let out a small groan and kicked some dirt. "Alright…Is Rainbow Dash coming over for supper tonight?" Scootaloo asked with a hopeful look on her eyes.

"Ah think that's up to Dashie." Applejack said as she glanced over at her mare friend.

"Totally, I wouldn't miss it for the world Scoots." Rainbow Dash replied as she reached down and ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

Scootaloo giggled and playfully swatted Rainbow Dash's hoof away. "Great, I'll see you there Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said as she ran down the hill towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash watched the small filly run down the hill both of their faces beaming with pride.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she turned to face Applejack with a curious raise of her eyebrow.

Applejack turned to face Rainbow Dash and went on to tell her what Twilight and Pinkie Pie had said to her earlier that day.

"Wow…so it sounds to me like we've got our work cut out for us." Rainbow Dash said with a nod.

Applejack nodded in agreement before she brushed up next against Rainbow Dash and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "But ah think we can handle it."

"Totally with you and me as a team there's nothing in all of Equestria that can take us on." Rainbow Dash said with a bright cocky smile.

Applejack smiled and shook her head. "Remind me why it is ah put up with you?"

"Because I'm awesome that's why." Rainbow Dash said as she playfully bumped into Applejack.

Applejack got up and gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah somthin' like that." Applejack said as she trotted past Rainbow Dash and playfully flicked her nose with the end of her tail. "Ah'll race yah back to the farm." Applejack said as she sprung into a gallop down the hill.

Rainbow Dash watched her for a few seconds admiringly until her brain caught up with what Applejack had said. "Hey wait that's not fair!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she charged down the hill after her.


End file.
